


My very soul is yours

by Gwendal_Wincott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Grey Harry Potter, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, M/M, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Romance, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Slytherin's Locket, Threesome - M/M/M, Tom Riddle's Diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: When Harry found out what had really happened to his parents, he came to a realization. He knew people will treat him differently once he will enter the wizarding world. They will refuse to see him, Harry, and only see the boy who lived. He should have known that nothing that good came without some problems. He didn’t like spotlight, he never had. He was happy to know, though, that his parents hadn’t been drunkards.Harry grimaced as he saw all the kids pushing each other down to get a good look at him when his name was called.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Harry had been surprised when Hagrid had told him he was a wizard. He could have never imagined that he was one of the few in the world who could do magic. But it was true, he was special, he could do magic. And, that knowledge gave him happiness beyond measure. It negated everything his relatives had hurled at him since he could understand things.

He wasn't a freak; abnormal.

 

Harry also noticed that his family had stopped bothering him after Hagrid had threatened all of them. His aunt and uncle even gave him Dudders second bedroom; that seemed to be the only perk of being a wizard. And, if he was being honest, it was the only one he cared about.  

It was very tiring to look after the whole house every day, he didn't even get to eat for whole days sometimes. His muscles hurt and the beatings didn't help either. It hurt. It really hurt. Not to mention, he couldn’t even breathe properly sometimes in the closet under the cupboard.

 

He was pretty happy with his new conditions, he wasn’t doing chores around the house anymore and he could breathe properly. It was nice to breathe in the fresh air and see the sky from the windows. They still starved him though. 

 

* * *

 

When Harry had found out what had really happened to his parents, he’d come to a realization. He knew people will treat him differently once he will enter the wizarding world. They will refuse to see him, Harry, and only see the boy who lived. He should have known that nothing that good came without some problems. He didn’t like spotlight, he never had. He was happy to know, though, that his parents hadn’t been drunkards.  

 

It was a little weird that he was revered because he hadn’t died. A baby couldn’t have done anything to this Voldemort. It must’ve been his parents who’d done something remarkable. He also wondered why no one was bothered that he had been living in a cupboard under the stairs all this time. They did know where he was, the first letter was proof of that.

 

What kind of teaching institution wouldn’t care about a child’s living conditions? That too a magical one. That was very odd. That was something he will ask the headmaster of the school. He was sure Hagrid would not have been be able to give him an answer even if he’d asked him.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry looked around the platform, but all he could see were people going about their day. He’d flinched when the guard had given him a funny look when he’d asked about the platform 9 ¾ quarters.

 

With time, Harry started getting nervous and was thinking he might as well go back and send Hedwig to Hogwarts.  His aunt had given him plenty of money, he could make the journey back to Privet Drive without any problem. Hagrid had explained how owls worked in wizarding world, but he had forgotten to tell him how to get on the train.

 

He didn’t know how to get to platform 9¾ quarters.

 

Harry was contemplating going back when he heard a large family of redheads muttering about muggles.

That made him extremely wary of them.

 

How were these people just shouting about muggles and magic in a place brimming with non-magic folk? Granted, people around them were busy, but Hagrid had told him that the wizarding world was a secret.

 

He didn’t approach them, he didn’t want to approach them. Instead, he quietly saw how each and every one of them went inside the barrier between nine and ten. Then, when there were a few people around, he went inside the barrier too.

 

Harry smiled brightly as he saw the Hogwarts Express and children carrying owls and chatting with their families. He’d done it.

 

* * *

 

Harry found a quiet compartment to himself and spent the journey with eating sweets and treats with his owl. He had taken out a lot of coins from his bank account which had made Hagrid cry. He was wearing rags after all, it wasn't that hard to figure out why he'd taken so many coins. Now, he could eat as many sweets as he wants and wear clean and good clothes.

 

He was about to take out a book to read when he heard a knock on the glass panel. Two tall boys entered the compartment and gave him a friendly smile.  From their robes, Harry figured out they were in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. He’d read some books at home and had found them fascinating.

 

They asked him his name and were pretty friendly, but he deliberately did not tell them his full name. This will be a test. He’ll see how they’ll react to him after they know who he is. If it’ll turn out he is right, well, it’s not like being alone is a new thing for him.

 

* * *

 

Harry looked at the lake and gulped in fear. He was extremely scared of getting inside the boat. He’d never been on one before, his relatives had never taken him for any vacation. He hoped to God he would not fall. The lake looked scary. He didn't know how to swim.

 

But his worry lessened as Hagrid patted him on the back and helped him in one. He gave the half giant a relieved smile and Hagrid nodded his head. He was glad Hagrid hadn’t called him Potter.

 

* * *

 

Harry grimaced as he saw all the kids pushing each other down to get a good look at him when his name was called. He snuck a glance at the two who had shared an apartment with him, and was relieved to see they weren’t acting like hooligans. They did look a little shocked, though. Maybe Cedric Diggory and Roger Davies weren’t so bad.

 

“You’d well in Slytherin, Harry,” the Sorting Hat said to Harry Potter.

 

The hat was surprised to know the boy was extremely wary of everyone. It seemed he really didn’t care if everyone knew him and that he was famous.

 

“But, isn’t that the house dark wizards usually are in? Already I am being gawked at, I don’t want these people to look more at me. I wouldn’t be surprised if they think I am the next dark lord and that’s why I was able to defeat Voldem…” Harry scrunched his nose adorably. “Um, You Know Who. Sorry, Hagrid was scared of saying his name.”  

 

The hat was astounded. It just didn’t know what to think after hearing that from Harry Potter.

 

He’d sorted Tom Riddle into Slytherin because he had all the attributes of Salazar’s house. In fact, Tom Riddle could have been an exceptional Gryffindor because he was too brave. Not reckless, but brave; the kid hadn’t feared anything except death.

And, he could have been an exceptional Ravenclaw because no one, no one was as brilliant as Tom riddle. He should know, he’d seen every kid’s head. Tom Riddle’s mind was on par with Rowena herself. But, his Slytherin like qualities were more profound, and he’d known he was Salazar’s family. The boy had belonged in Slytherin.

 

He had not said anything to the kid because the boy himself didn’t know it. Tom Riddle had been scared too. He’d seen the boy was angry after being ridiculed for his clothes and blood status.

 

No, Tom Riddle or as the boy had come to call himself, Voldemort, was wrong. But so were the people around him.

 

“Harry, you have surprised me, child. You are a good human and you’ll do well in any house. But, you are too kind, and you only belong in Hufflepuff. Helga would’ve loved you and your parents must be proud of you.”

 

“Hufflepuff.”  The sorting hat shouted and the Great Hall turned deathly quiet.

 

But, after a few minutes, the whole house of badgers stood up and started clapping vigorously. They were soon joined by other houses, and Harry went and sat down at his house table.

 

* * *

 

Harry was happy. He’d had some reservations about the school, but thankfully they turned out wrong.  He liked his classes and talked to a few people who didn't make him uncomfortable. He knew people will be weird around him, so he was always very careful.

 

Students soon found out Harry wasn’t interested in being an antique in a shop, so, most of them stopped staring at him and whispering behind his back.

 

Harry also had a feeling that Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick were responsible for some of it. He had thanked them and had felt content when they’d patted his head.

He had seen them berating a girl who always spoke in class even when she wasn’t asked.

 

_“He is being stupid, he should know about himself. Doesn’t he know who he is? He should be proud.”_

 

_“Thirty points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger for your attitude. Please mind your own business. You have no right to tell anyone what they should or shouldn’t feel. How dare you call him stupid?” Flitwick said in an unamused tone._

 

_The kid was already wary enough of wizarding world, and if people like Miss Granger will not shut up, the boy will think that everyone only cares about him because he defeated Tom Riddle._

 

_Sprout was openly scowling at Hermione and bunch of other Gryffindors who were whispering the same nonsense as their housemate._

 

Harry talked to her and a redheaded boy later. He was surprised when the conversation didn’t end up badly. He didn’t think it would go smoothly, it never did with Dudley’s friends.

 

“Did it occur to you that maybe I didn’t want people to gawk at me? I just want to be an ordinary boy. My parents died for me, isn’t that enough?”

Ron Weasley flinched and Hermione Granger looked close to tears after hearing that.

 

Harry was shocked, though, when they two met him later and apologized for their behaviour.

 

“Sorry, Harry. I also thought of seeing your scar, but it was wrong. Sorry.” Ron said with a sad expression on his face. He didn’t want to make Harry uncomfortable.

“I am sorry for being so insensitive. It’s your life, you should live it as you want, not how wizarding world sees you.” Hermione said with a sad smile.

Harry nodded at them both and went on his way.

 

* * *

 

Harry thought McGonagall and Snape were okay, but Sprout and Flitwick were especially nice to him. Snape had tried to rile him a little in the beginning, but after two months of classes, he hadn’t singled him out in any way.  In fact, the man nodded at him when he made the potion well.

 

Harry also liked his flying lessons and was pretty happy when Hooch awarded him thirty points for doing well. He had also helped Neville,  his housemate in the potions class. Neville was nice. He liked him a lot.

He also became good friends with two upperclassmen: Roger Davies who was a Ravenclaw, and Cedric Diggory who was a Hufflepuff like him.  He was also good friends with Susan Bones, who was a First year like him and Neville, and their housemate. He always felt calm and content when he talked to the four, they were nice. It was nice to have people who didn't care if he had defeated a Dark Lord.

 

Ron and Hermione were still his acquaintances, but maybe, someday they might become his friends too. They exchanged nods and polite greeting in classes they had together, which weren’t many.

 

* * *

 

Harry was surprised when he was approached by a Slytherin. He didn’t think Slytherins would like him, what with the reputation of having produced most dark wizards and he had defeated one of them. But, Draco Malfoy seemed to have seen his wariness with his fame, and had not been mean.

Slytherins didn’t have a good reputation among the school. But, he had no qualms in talking to Draco in corridors like he talked to Ron and Hermione. Draco hadn’t said anything bad to him, so he had no problems in talking to him.

 

* * *

 

Harry wasn’t surprised when he learned the Philosopher’s Stone was at school. The headmaster was friends with the maker of the stone after all.

He’d heard Quirrell muttering about it being in school.

 

_“I need the stone, without the Philosopher’s Stone, my master can’t get better. I failed getting it from Gringotts that day, but how to get past that bloody thing…”_

 

It wasn’t that hard to figure out what his professor meant. He was sure he must be the one who had let that troll in too.

 

Hagrid had taken something from a vault in Gringotts when they had visited his account. Then there was news in the Daily Prophet about Gringotts being robbed the very same day. And, Quirrell had been there at the Leaky Cauldron. He may not be a Ravenclaw like Roger, but he wasn't stupid either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grey Harry, that's the main tag of this story, though I don't see his actions as grey, but I guess it doesn't hurt to put it here.  
> I like this Harry, that's all I can say. 
> 
> Let's be honest, this story is just an excuse to write Harry with all Tom Riddle's/Horcruxes. 
> 
> I am sure there will be one or two threesome scenes between Voldemort/Harry/Horcrux as well. But that'll come much later.
> 
> Warning : Child Abuse
> 
> Thanks for reading !


	2. Chapter 2

 

Whatever reason Quirrell had for stealing the stone, Harry didn’t care. Neither did he care about whatever master he served. All he knew was that Professor Quirrell was sneaking around at night and robbing the very school he was supposed to be part of.

 

Harry knew it couldn’t be for anything good.

 

Harry had thought Quinus Quirrell was a nice man, he’d felt bad for him when he’d heard him stuttering. When he’d learned the reason behind the stuttering from Cedric and Roger [ that the man had a terrible encounter with vampires ], he’d felt even worse. He always made sure to greet Professor Quirrell  whenever they met in class and in corridors. And, the professor had always greeted him back and given him friendly smiles.

 

Now, it seemed Quirrell was a very good actor, because he didn’t have any problem in speaking whatsoever. He could talk just fine.  He didn't need to stutter at all.

 

* * *

 

Harry searched about the stone during the rest of in the holidays. Madam Pince had been very helpful when he’d asked her about the books which covered magical inventions between eighteenth and twentieth centuries. After he had found out that the Philosopher’s Stone could turn a person immortal, he knew it was trouble.

 

Harry immediately told his head of house, Professor Sprout about Quirrell’s plan to steal the stone. He also asked her to tell everything to Headmaster Dumbledore. The man had defeated Grindelwald, a dark wizard, he should be able to handle Quirrell.

 

It was because Pomono Sprout trusted Harry and cared for him that she did exactly as Harry asked of her.

Harry admitted to his head of house that he had wandered off on his own after getting an anonymous gift, his father’s Invisibility Cloak. That’s how he had discovered Quirrell wandering around a lot at school, especially around the third floor corridor. And, he was muttering about a stone in school.

 

* * *

 

_Harry looked at the watery cloth in his hands curiously before noticing he couldn’t see his foot. The cloth was covering his left foot and when he pulled the cloth up, his foot was visible again. Harry gasped then grinned widely.  He decided to ask Cedric about it the next day. Cedric and Roger had decided to stay at Hogwarts because their parents had gone to their respective relative’s place to spend the Yule holidays._

 

_Cedric’s eyes lit up as Harry came and sat down beside him. He really liked Harry and if he had a brother, he was sure they would have been just like him and Harry. Harry was so nice. He just wanted to bundle him up in a duvet and keep him away from all danger._

 

_“Good morning, Harry. Did something good happen?”_

_Harry grinned sheepishly and nodded at his senior. “Uh, yeah. I want to show you something. Could you come by first year dormitories later with Roger?”_

_Cedric nodded good naturedly and leaned in to whisper in Harry’s ear. “Want me to nick some treacle tart and sandwiches from the kitchens?”_

_Harry’s emerald eyes brightened and Cedric again felt his heart clench.  “Sure, we can enjoy them together.” Harry replied with a sunny smile and started on his breakfast._

_Cedric’s eyes softened and he ruffled Harry’s head again, making his messy hair even messier. “Of course we will, kiddo. Of course we will.”_

 

_It still hurt Cedric to see Harry eating only small portions of food. He never thought some muggles could be so disgusting. But what made the situation worse was that they were Harry’s relatives._

 

 

_Roger placed the basket the elves had given him and winked at Harry who ducked his head in embarrassment. Roger smiled as he saw Harry's grin. He really liked it when Harry was relaxed and content. The kid had been so wary of everyone in the beginning that it was just sad._

 

_“Now, now, no blushing, Harry. Come on, tell the intelligent Ravenclaw here why you are so excited?”_

 

_Harry showed the two the letter that had come with their and his other Christmas gifts [ Susan, Hagrid, Neville, Flitwick and Sprout's ]. The two boys read the letter with a frown on their face, then looked at the silvery cloth lying on the couch curiously. Roger handed the letter to Cedric then picked the cloth up carefully. He felt the velvety, liquid water like substance in his hands for a full minute._

 

_“This belonged to your father-” Rogers said in amazement while holding the cloak. Harry nodded and pointed at the letter in Cedric’s hand. “Yeah, that’s what it says as you read.”_

 

_Roger hummed and looked at his friend who was looking at the cloak warily. Both of them couldn’t help but feel uneasy about it. How it had come to Harry and who had it before ? The least the person could have done was sign the letter with their name.  “That’s odd, Invisibility Cloaks rarely stay in good condition after such a long time. And, this is as good as new.”_

 

_“So, it turns a person invisible?” Harry asked curiously. He'd thought that might be the case, but he wasn't sure._

 

_Cedric nodded and took the cloak from Roger and put it over Harry who disappeared._

 

_“See, Harry, we can’t see you.” Cedric said with a smile on his face as Harry disappeared. He turned Harry towards one of the mirrors in Common room and grinned when Harry gasped under it. "This is amazing." Harry took it off and draped the cloak over Cedric and giggled when his friend disappeared too._

 

_Roger was still looking at the cloak with suspicion. He really didn’t want Harry in danger, and the question remained, why the fuck had someone sent it anonymously. He wanted to warn Harry, but after seeing the elation on the green eyed, messy haired kid’s face, he didn’t have the heart to say anything to him. And, since the gift had passed the school wards, it should be safe.  
_

 

_“Come here, you little tyke.” Roger gathered Harry in his arms and dropped a kiss on his head. Harry blushed furiously and hid his face in the  Ravenclaw’s stomach._

 

_Cedric met his friend’s gaze and they both promised each other that Harry would always be alright. Roger had been livid when Cedric had told him about Harry’s eating disorder._

 

_Harry later thought it might be fun to at least once roam the castle under the cloak. He didn’t think it would lead to him discovering things which were never meant for his ears._

 

* * *

 

Sprout had a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder while the eleven year told the headmaster of Hogwarts everything. For some time, Albus didn’t say anything, but continued to look out of the window.

When he turned to Harry, he looked at him curiously with his blue eyes for a few minutes. Sprout knew Albus wasn’t doing Legilimency since it was banned. One could not use it on students without strict orders.

Harry was looking at the office with something akin to wonder in his green eyes. He wasn’t meeting Albus’s eyes.

 

Sprout was about to say something when Albus stood up and smiled kindly at Harry. Harry raised his head to look at the headmaster and ended up yelping when Dumbledore patted his head, and sent him off to his dorm. Harry swore he heard the old man’s chuckles as he closed the door and went back to Hufflepuff dormitories.

 

Harry wasn’t used to people touching him and he didn't want people to touch him. Only Cedric, Neville, Roger and Susan touched him and it was because he trusted them he allowed them to shower him with affection [ Cedric and Roger ]. He’d never been touched if it wasn’t for beatings and slaps, so he was very wary of touching others. The headmaster’s hand on his head had felt just like Sprout and Flitwick's.

 

* * *

 

Next day, the school was in an uproar and Harry noticed how tight Cedric and Susan’s grip was on his shoulder as Headmaster Dumbledore announced Professor Quirrell had been fired for being in league with Voldemort. Neville and Susan did not let him go alone anywhere that day.

 

Roger made Harry promise him that he will not go around in his father’s cloak ever again.  “Take one of us with you. Don’t go alone. Okay?”

 

Harry nodded and felt warmth seep into his very being when the Ravenclaw hugged him again. “Don’t worry us like that.”

 

Harry clenched his eyes shut to stop the tears. It felt nice to be cared for. He will not sneak around again. There really wasn't any point in sacrificing his sleep anyway, the castle was pretty much the same at night and day.  He’d told the four about his fears when they’d asked him why he was always so startled when they said they cared or gave him hugs or friendly pats.

 

_“I don’t know what gentle touches are. My aunt and uncle just slapped me or smacked me very hard on the head. My cousin liked ganging up with his friends and playing a game called Harry hunting. They just beat me up when they found me.”_

 

Harry deliberately did not tell them they locked him in a cupboard. He knew Cedric and Roger will be even more livid, and Neville and Susan might start crying again. No, he didn’t want them to cry. He'd ended up in tears too after he had told his year mates that his relatives starved him.

 

_Neville and Susan noticed Harry was very careful with what he ate, and he took his time with every meal. It was like he was savoring each and every bite of the food in front of him. The two were very hesitant to ask Harry why he didn’t eat full meals. But after two months, they gathered the courage and asked their friend._

 

_The reason behind Harry’s peculiar way of eating had brought tears to Susan and Neville’s eyes._

 

_“My relatives didn’t really feed me, so my appetite isn’t much.” Harry smiled sheepishly as he answered Susan and Neville. “So I am very careful with what I eat. I don’t want to eat too much and upset my tummy.”_

 

_Harry knew his relatives were horrible but it felt nice when Neville and Susan hugged him and suggested he visit Madam Pomfrey. The two assured him that the matron will be able to help him. Their concern for him proved he wasn’t a troublemaker his relatives had made him out to be. He deserved food as much as the next person._

 

 

_Harry just smiled sadly when Poppy Pomfrey’s eyes widened with horror when he told her everything. The matron put him on some nutrient and health potions which would help him gradually._

 

_“Why do you need this particular potion, Poppy?” Severus asked the matron. He knew sometimes children needed nutrient replenishing and health potions in general, but it was rare for the matron to be so angry about it. No to mention the one she’d asked him to brew was for very serious cases._

 

_“Well, because, Harry’s aunt and uncle starve him. And, he can’t eat much because of that. He is afraid of making the situation worse by eating normal amount of food.”_

 

_Severus stiffened as he heard Pomfrey’s unusual tone. The matron was usually very gentle and soft, but right now her tone was acidic. It was full of loathing and contempt._

_Wait. Petunia. Of course it made perfect sense._

_Potter was sent to fucking Petunia…_

 

_No wonder Harry was starved. Why did he even bother entertaining the fantasy that Petunia might treat Lily and Potter’s son kindly?  
_

 

_“Tell me at once if you ever need another potion for the kid. I’ll be happy to provide them.” Severus assured Pomfrey who finally lost her anger and nodded tiredly. “Thank you Severus.”_

_Snape shook his head. “No. No need for that.” He paused for a minute before asking his next question. “Does Dumbledore know?”_

 

_Pomfrey nodded stiffly. “Yes. I told him personally and I was very happy to see him flinching. He is not infallible, he makes mistakes, this is a good example. He has assured me he will talk to Harry at the end of the year. And, he will himself go and take care of the filth if they will not stop.”  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions. I really appreciate it and hope everyone continues to enjoy the story. 
> 
> Italics: Flashbacks 
> 
> Thank you for reading !


	3. Chapter 3

 

Around the end of term, Harry found himself in headmaster’s office again. Dumbledore told him that Quirrell had been in league with Voldemort for a while, something about the Dark Lord being on the back of his professor's head [ Harry didn't get that part, it sounded very horrible though ] and that he had wanted the Philosopher’s Stone to get back to his original body.

 

“You are a good kid, Harry. Thank you.”

 

Harry hesitantly smiled back and was surprised to see Dumbledore’s eyes soften in regret as he looked at him.

 

Harry then asked the headmaster why he and the school hadn’t done anything if they knew how he was being treated at his aunt’s place. He told him he had trouble breathing in that tiny place. And, his head ached a lot too. His relative’s rude remarks and beatings didn’t help either. He got tired after cleaning the whole house, doing the gardens and making food for all of them while he didn’t get to eat anything. His relatives made sure he was seen as a delinquent and a troubled kid, so everyone stayed away from him.

It hurt. He hadn’t even done anything to anyone. Why was he treated like a monster ?

 

Professor Dumbledore flinched visibly, but then he apologized with tears in his eyes.

“I am sorry, Harry. I am so sorry. This is all my fault.”

 

Harry had forgiven the man, he could understand why he had to go back to his relatives. His aunt and his mother were sisters, his mother’s love for him had saved him from Voldemort. She had sacrificed her life for him. She had used old magic and given him the ultimate protection. That’s why he had to go back.

But Dumbledore had promised to rectify his mistake.

 

“Just owl me if they ever do anything bad again, Harry. They will not like what will happen to them then.” Dumbledore’s normally kind blue eyes glinted dangerously in that minute, and that was all the assurance Harry needed. He knew the man wasn’t lying, he didn’t know how he knew, but he knew. “I’d thought since she was your mother’s sister she would be kind to you.” Dumbledore grimaced. “It seems I made a lot of mistakes where you were concerned. I am very sorry, Harry. I should have checked on you.” Dumbledore smiled self-deprecatingly. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you hate me.”

 

Harry looked a little uncomfortable to see an old man apologise to him but he didn’t want to lie either. “You should have checked. I was a baby, they hated my very existence.” Dumbledore flinched again but didn’t say anything. Harry looked at the office before giving a sad smile to the headmaster. “I am sure Voldemort would have just killed me in instant.” The eleven year old looked wistfully at the sky outside of the window before softly whispering the next words. “Dying once is better than dying every day.”

 

Dumbledore felt lower than dirt in than instant. Voldemort may have killed Harry’s parents but it was he who had placed Harry under those wretched muggles, without bothering to even check on him. He knew better than anyone how cruel some muggles could be. His little sister hadn't done anything to anyone either. He had again failed as a human being. The child couldn't eat, couldn't breathe ? What had he done...

"I promise you, Harry," Dumbledore said in steel laden voice, "if they do anything, anything bad to you, just send a message to your head of house or me or Professor Flitwick."

Harry nodded with a wide grin and waved at the old headmaster from the door who looked ready to cry.

 

Slytherin house won the house cup that year, but Hufflepuff won the Quidditch cup which was all Harry, Neville and Susan cared about. Harry felt happy as he hugged Cedric who smiled softly at him, Susan and Neville. He ruffled his and Neville’s head and Harry couldn’t help but feel cared for and loved. Harry also shook Draco's hand who looked startled at the gesture but smiled brightly at him.

 

* * *

 

Harry was surprised when a house elf told him to not go to Hogwarts that year. He had been preening Hedwig’s wings when the elf had suddenly popped in. His family had tried to lock his owl at the start of the holidays, but he had threatened to go to the authorities or use magic if they did that. They hadn’t taken him seriously at first but when he’d said he didn’t care if he will be expelled, they’d stopped.  They’d seen he was dead serious and they were still scared of Hagrid, so they left him alone, screaming at him he better prepare his own food since they will not cook anything for him.

 

Harry knew if he will threaten them with Dumbledore’s name they will get even more scared. He didn't really want to see them again and making food was not a big deal for him. He was a very good cook, and this time he will actually get to eat so he didn't tell his favourite professors or headmaster anything.

 

Harry did sent a different letter to Sprout and Dumbledore after he had calmed the elf down and sent him back. He hadn’t liked how the house elf had been beating himself. He didn’t want to lie, but he had assured the house elf that he will inform the authorities before doing anything. That had calmed down Dobby who had went back after saying he was great.

Harry could understand a little why the little elf liked him, even though he believed he had done nothing to Voldemort. And Voldemort’s disappearance hadn’t really helped Dobby. Nobody should wear what Dobby was wearing. That was just sad. He should know, since all he got to wear was Dudley’s hand me downs. He knew his relatives will tear his new clothes to shreds so he didn’t wear them at home. He had purchased some normal, every day clothes at Diagon Alley too, Hagrid had been pretty happy with his decision.

 

Harry was quite relieved when he received a positive reply back from both the teachers.

_There is no need to worry, Harry. You and everyone will be alright._

 

* * *

 

Harry felt scared as he noticed Ron’s sister following him around like a stalker. He’d even seen her around the corridor where his house dormitories were early in the morning, he had not gone to morning classes for a week because of that.  He didn’t like whatever the creepy girl was doing. He hated people like her the most.  They scared him at the most basic level. Who knew what such people could do if they didn’t get their way. Stalkers were very very dangerous.  People died or were traumatised because of them.

He’d felt eyes on the back of his head one time and a cold shiver had run down his spine when he’d seen the girl staring at him with a very weird look before running away when she realised he’d seen her.

She reminded him of those horror movies his aunt watched sometimes. He didn’t leave the dorm for next two days, feigning illness.

 

* * *

 

Harry reported the creepy girl's behaviour to all the staff members.  People like her need to be dealt with, not to mention her nonsense was taking a toll on his health and she wasn't stopping. He was extremely relieved when he saw all teachers frowning. Some even said they’d seen she Weasley at weird places but hadn’t been able to connect the dots.

 

“I hope you all know in non-magic world people like her are put behind bars. She is invading my privacy. It’s creepy. That kind of behaviour is," Harry grimaced, "It’s disgusting. I loathe people like her the most. They are scary. She is a stalker."

 

Harry felt his muscles uncoil as he noticed his teachers reaction. Snape put a hand on his head, a disgusted look coming onto his face. Sprout and Flitwick immediately came to him and put their arms around him, he'd seen the anger in both of their eyes before. But it was McGonagall whose reaction surprised Harry the most, the witch was livid. Her eyes held nothing but fury in them. Even Binns was shaking his head in disappointment, and that was a very big thing. Sinistra looked as if she had swallowed something very bad.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, Harry was relieved to see Ron’s sister’s receiving two howlers from her parents for making people around her uncomfortable with her gross actions, and if she didn't stop they'll withdraw her from school. Harry giggled as he saw Fred and George howling with laughter while banging the Gryffindor table as the red envelopes continued to shout at her.

 

Serves her right for stalking him, Harry thought viciously and returned to his own food.

 

Percy Weasley was glaring daggers at his sister while Ron had his head in his hands. It was clear the brothers didn’t approve of their sister’s abnormal behaviour.

 

Harry also noticed that most of the Slytherin house was openly laughing at her. His friends, Roger, Cedric, Susan and Neville were glaring at her too. They knew how he was like. Everyone in school knew not to be weird around him and treat him normally, but, no, Ron’s sister, had to be weird and creepy.

 

* * *

 

Ron personally apologized to Harry for his sister’s behaviour after a week. Ron knew how such things irritated and bothered Harry. His sister had scared Harry so much he hadn't come out of the dorm.

 

Harry was thankful to Ron for understanding. Even Percy had assured him that his sister will not do anything again. He had thanked the Gryffindor prefect for his assurance.

 

“Please don’t thank me. Any decent person would do what I am doing.” Percy said with a grimace. He was livid with his sister. “I will personally escort her back home if I see her anywhere near you, Harry. You have every right to be wary of my stalker sister.” The sixth year Gryffindor shuddered in revulsion as he remembered McGonagall telling him what his creepy sister had done while threatening to expel her if she didn’t stop following Harry Potter around.

He was absolutely disgusted with his sister.

 

Harry was just relieved no one was following him anymore or staring at him creepily. Harry did notice though that Sprout, McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick had taken two hundred points each from Gryffindor for her repulsive actions. Gryffindor house had no points left. And would lose them again once they did get any points.

 

* * *

 

Harry was surprised when he saw Hagrid crying for his roosters when he went to meet him with Susan, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Draco. He’d never seen Hagrid so sad. He had looked at the dead roosters himself and had flinched. They’d been killed quite cruelly.

 

But what really scared Harry were students turning up petrified one after another after Mrs. Norris was found hanging from a lamp in second floor corridor. Harry’s housemate, Justin was also one of the victims. Colin Creevey who Harry had politely told not to take his photographs after first time was also a victim. He didn’t like that.

 

Apparently, Chamber of Secrets had been opened. And muggleborns deserved to die according to the Heir of Slytherin. Susan and Neville had told him what mudbloods were with a solemn look on their face.

 

* * *

 

Harry went with Sprout to Dumbledore to discuss if this was what Dobby had been trying to tell him over the holidays, but the three of them didn’t know how to find Dobby. They were sure this is what the house elf had been trying to warn him about. Dumbledore did tell them, though, that similar events like these had happened fifty years ago as well. But, the attacks had stopped after a student had died.

 

Harry was given a Calming Draught by the headmaster and Sprout after hearing that. He didn’t like thinking about it. He didn’t want to think about it. He could understand not liking people, even despising them, but why dirty your hands with their blood. Best thing was is to leave them alone and concentrate on your own life.

 

* * *

 

Harry looked curiously at the small black book in his hands. He’d accidentally found this diary near an unused bathroom on second floor corridor with other drenched school supplies. He had been coming back from the library when he had seen the corridor flooded in and items all over the corridor.  He had gathered the materials thinking they might be someone's, But when he had gone through them they appeared to be unused. What got his attention was that the diary's pages weren't wet because of water.

He knew Myrtle must be responsible for the flooding. She was always a little out of it from what he'd from his housemates.

Harry muttered some charms on the diary to remove the water and stench from it.

 

“Tom Marvolo Riddle.” Harry said softly as he read the name stamped on the back of the leather bound diary.

 

* * *

 

Harry had never had a diary before and wasn’t sure if it was a student’s or not. Kids here did play pranks on each other a lot. So, he asked Cedric and Roger if they knew someone by that name. They assured him there was no such person in school.

“Riddle?” Cedric frowned as he repeated the name. “No. Harry there is no such person in the school.”

“Okay.”

 

Harry decided to keep the diary. He decided he was going to write in it since it hadn’t gotten wet, it had to be magical. He’d never had a diary, but he’d heard it was nice to have a personal record of your feelings and emotions. First, he changed the book cover to dark blue. He liked blue colour and smiled as he looked at it. He didn’t know why he did it, it just felt right. It also felt…nice to hold it.

 

Harry was surprised when the ink disappeared in the pages after he wrote in it for the first time. [ He had only written his name.] How was he supposed to record his memories if they disappeared ?

Harry was so busy bemoaning the fact that he couldn't write in it that he didn't notice when words started forming by themselves on it. Harry gasped.

The diary was talking back to him ! Though the handwriting that had came after his sentence had disappeared was too beautiful. It was really elegant and Harry felt a little envious of it. It was very pretty.

 

_Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle._

 

Tom Riddle told him he was a magical diary. There were many diaries like him around the magical world used by kids to write their thoughts. It was literally like having a friend you could share anything with.

Harry didn't know much about wizarding world so he asked  Susan and Neville about such items.

 

“Yes, there are such journals which help you go about your day, remind you of your homework.” Susan said with a smile. “Do you want one, Harry?”

Harry blushed but didn’t tell his friends about the diary.  “No. Not really.”

 

* * *

 

After talking to his friends about magical items, Harry accepted Tom's explanation and wrote a lot about his life till now in it at night when he was alone. Harry told Tom of his likes, dislikes, his friends, his school life, his lessons. And after a month a little about what had happened to him at his relatives place.

 

He was surprised, though, when Tom wrote back and told him about different childhood’s different kid’s experience. For some reason, Harry kept on crying after reading about a boy in an orphanage who was seen as a devil’s child and was poked at by doctors to see if he was a mental. Harry couldn't understand how a matron could threaten to lock a child in a mental asylum when he hadn't done anything. They'd even electrocuted him.

 

Some tears had fallen on the diary and Harry hadn’t been able to see in his dazed state the diary had glowed for a moment.

 

Harry wrote about his friends' state and expressed his grief about Justin, two girls from Ravenclaw and Colin to him.

“Why should they suffer? What did they do, Tom?”

 

Tom didn’t reply for a while, but after he did,  Harry felt relieved for some unfathomable reason. He grinned happily at Tom's reply.

 

_“No, they shouldn’t suffer, Harry. They...shouldn’t. They haven’t done anything.”_

 

Harry didn’t even notice that the attacks had stopped happening.

 

* * *

 

Near the end of the year, all petrified students were given Mandrake Draught and Harry hugged Justin and shook Colin’s hand after they woke up.

 

Harry kissed the diary on the last day of the school. Some bad stuff had happened, but he was happy he had found this diary to record his memories. Tom was great to talk too.

 

 

Harry was fast asleep in his dormitory and thus didn’t see when his diary glowed brightly [ which he kept on his bed beside his pillow ], and a devastatingly handsome boy of sixteen years of age was standing beside his bed. The tall, dark haired boy looked at Harry with a peculiar expression on his beautiful face before sitting down on the bed.

 

“You are very unusual, Harry. I don’t even know why I stopped hurting all the filth in this school.” Tom Riddle looked curiously at the messy-black haired boy, the same boy who had vanquished him. His eyes softened for a moment, he didn’t think anyone knew about what Harry went through with his relatives. The boy sleeping peacefully on the bed had no clue that he was pouring his heart out to the one who would one day murder his parents, Lord Voldemort.

 

Tom caressed Harry’s hair and his breath hitched as Harry smiled contently and leaned into him. “What have you done to me, Harry?” 

 

Tom looked at the lightning bolt scar on Harry's head, a cursed scar, the scar he must have given him and touched it hesitantly. His eyes widened in shock before he closed them and vanished again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and thank you for reading !
> 
> Few things about the story, it will be revealed in next chapter or the one after that why Tom was able to conjure a corporeal form. 
> 
> Secondly, Dumbledore is not a big part of the story, this one would not have sacrificed Harry neither will he know about the horcruxes. Even if he had known, he would rather Harry marry Tom and hope one day they would fall in love than plot his demise.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Harry didn’t know why he felt so warm and cared for when he opened his eyes in the morning. It was as if someone had lovingly caressed his hair in the night. He knew it wasn’t possible since only Cedric and Roger did that sometimes. With them, it didn’t feel like this though. Their touch was like a brother’s, a sibling’s, family’s. At least that’s what he hoped being held by a family felt like.

 

But what he’d felt yesterday was something different, entirely different.

 

It was nice. He felt warm and happy whenever he thought about it. Maybe he’d had a pleasant dream last night, yes that’s what it must have been.

 

Harry didn’t even realise he was smiling the whole time while eating the delicious snacks the elves had given him and his friends. He just felt so _happy._ No, not even happy. He was elated. He’d never experienced such a wondrous feeling in his heart before. It was nice, it was very nice.

 

* * *

 

“My mother and I will pick you up from your house somewhere in mid-July, Harry.” Cedric informed Harry as he ruffled his hair.

The blonde wasn’t surprised in the least that Harry had come to mean so much to him. The messy-haired boy had become a combination of a little brother and a friend to him in the last two years.

 

He glanced at the horse faced woman standing at a far corner of the station and grimaced. He really really didn’t want Harry to go to his relative’s place for any reason. But professor Dumbledore had said that Harry needed to be there for a few days. Then, he can stay with either him or Roger for the rest of the holidays. Their houses were warded heavily and Harry will be perfectly fine with them.

 

“Thanks for having me.” Harry felt his heart fill with warmth at Cedric’s words. He gave Cedric a bright smile and wasn’t surprised when his friend’s eyes softened as he nodded at him. “Of course, Harry.” 

Cedric hoped Harry would always smile like this and be happy.

 

Roger smiled fondly as he saw his boyfriend and one of his closest friends talking. He was relieved nothing like last year had happened again, thank Merlin for that. He didn’t want Harry in any danger and that’s why he and Cedric had decided that Harry was going to stay with both of them for the holidays.

 

Around the end of term they had approached professor Dumbledore to ask for same and had been surprised when they had seen the pain in headmaster’s blue eyes when they had brought up Harry’s relatives. Dumbledore had agreed quickly and had only requested that they let Harry stay at his relatives place for a week. Then they were free to take him to their house.

 

_“I suppose you want to tell Harry yourself?” Dumbledore asked the two boys. He was glad Harry had such good friends looking out for him._

_Roger and Cedric nodded in unison. “If it’s okay, sir.”_

_“I think it would be best if either I or Cedric talk to him about this,” Roger said politely to the headmaster._

_“Of course,” the headmaster smiled at the two boys. “Off you go then.”_

 

Roger knew he had to get Harry away from his creepy relatives after learning how monstrously they’d treated a child.  He hated them and wished nothing but ill on all of them. He’d relayed everything to his parents who’d been even more disgusted than him. They’d been pretty happy when he had told them a friend of his will be staying with them that summer. They knew how much he cared for Harry and were delighted to play host to his friend. When they’d learned what Harry’s relatives had done to him - lets’ just say Roger never knew his mother could be so brutal or surpass even his father in cussing.

 

Those muggles were exactly the reason why some wizards despised non-magic folk. And frankly Roger couldn’t blame them.

 

“Hey, stop hogging him. I need to say good bye to my friend too,” Roger interrupted Cedric and Harry who immediately turned to him. Harry turned bright red when their eyes met while Cedric just rolled his eyes at him.

 

Roger pulled Harry to his chest and ruffled his hair which made the short Hufflepuff snigger in his robes.

 

Harry looked up in his friend’s eyes and again thanked God for giving him these wonderful friends. “Thank you.”

 

Roger felt something tighten in his chest as he took in the vulnerability in those green eyes. He again pulled Harry in for another hug and dropped a kiss on the messy mop of hair.

 

“Take care, Harry.” Roger leaned back and grinned fondly at Harry. “I will,” Harry promised and ran to his other friends.

 

Roger shared a look with his boyfriend and wasn’t surprised in the least to see the same affection reflected in Cedric’s eyes. The grins on their face widened as they saw Harry with Susan and Neville.

 

Susan hugged Harry first as soon as he joined them followed by Neville. The three promised each other they would write to each other once a week without fail. Harry also bid farewell to Ron and Hermione who were standing together at a distance who returned his wave with their own.

 

Harry craned his head to look for Malfoy since he was the only one hadn’t said anything too. His eyes brightened when he found the Slytherin standing with a bored look on his face next to Theodore and Selwyn. Draco must’ve felt eyes on him as next second he turned and he returned Harry’s wave with a two finger salute.

 

Harry didn’t feel too bad this time when he walked to his aunt who was waiting for him with a scowl on her face. He didn’t even know why she was so upset when she was well aware of the fact that she and her family wouldn’t have to tolerate his unnatural self for two whole months. Harry decided not to think too much about it. His relatives couldn’t understand him, he didn’t want to understand them either.

 

* * *

 

Harry scrunched his nose in disgust as he wrote about that day in his diary. As usual Tom answered him and he felt happy that he had a friend, someone who understood him the most with him at all times.

Finding this magical diary was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

 

Harry didn’t even care if Marge was visiting his aunt’s house. His aunt and uncle knew what will happen to her if she will piss him off. He is not above using magic and blasting the hag to smithereens if she said anything nasty about him or his parents. He’d heard all of them say shit about his parents and him when he was growing up, he’d endured every insult and beating till now. But no more.

 

Now he could protect himself and he will not shed a single tear on them. It didn’t matter if he will get expelled. Though, Harry very much doubted Dumbledore would do that. The man was already drowning in self-loathing after he’d learned how he was treated by his relatives. Harry knew he will never punish him for teaching them a lesson.

 

And more importantly, Cedric and Susan had told him that there were cases where one can use magic in front of muggles.

 

_“My aunt will never let anything happen to you, Harry. You are safe.” Susan smiled at her friend who hesitantly smiled back. It hurt her to see that, Harry was so afraid of everyone. Harry was a very nice boy and his relatives were monsters. Harry shouldn’t have to go to them. But they were his last living blood relatives so there was no choice. The least they could do was make Harry’s stay at that place as painless as possible._

 

* * *

 

Harry went out to the park near his house that day and was surprised when a large black dog approached him on the swings. He had always liked animals and was pleasantly surprised when the black dog started running around him in circles. Harry could tell the dog was very happy to see him for some reason.

 

Harry smiled softly at the canine and hesitantly petted his head when it stopped for a minute. The dog was really hyper active. The canine liked that and leaned into his touch even more. Harry’s smile brightened at that. Another being who didn’t hate him for no reason.

 

“I wonder if you are someone’s pet. It would be nice if you weren’t.” Harry’s eyes softened as he looked at the animal that was practically preening under his hand. “I hope you’ll be here tomorrow too.”

 

Harry thought about bringing Hedwig with him the next day. She would like this dog too. He had a good feeling about him.

 

Harry continued to meet the dog for next five days but didn’t see him on the sixth day. He felt a little sad as he would be leaving for Cedric’s place the next day. He looked forlornly at the swing where he and the dog had played just the day before.

 

“Would’ve been nice to say goodbye.”

 

Harry told Tom about the stray dog and had been quite surprised when Tom had told him to be wary of it. Tom was adamant that Harry be extremely cautious of the canine.

 

_[ “The way you talk about him, it sounds as smart as a person, Harry. You need to be careful, de - Harry.” ]  
_

 

Harry eyes softened as he noticed the blatant concern in the sentence. Tom really does care about him.

 

“Thank you, Tom.” Harry felt his chest tighten for a moment. He didn’t know why he felt like this. “Thank you for caring about me.”

 

Tom took a while to answer, but when he did, Harry again felt warm and happy.

 

_[“Of course, Harry.” ]  
_

 

Harry hugged the journal to his chest and wondered again why talking to Tom sometimes made him feel the way he had that fateful day. Talking to Tom made his heart ache with an emotion he didn’t know. He didn’t know what to do with the feelings that welled up inside him when he talked to Tom. He just slept when he became too overwhelmed by these unknown feelings. He didn’t know what they were. And sleeping was good for him.

 

* * *

 

Harry decided that he liked Cedric’s mom a lot.

Cedric’s father was a little stern, but after he had gotten to know him, he had become very friendly. That didn’t change the fact Harry really really liked Mrs. Diggory. Cedric’s mother was very very nice.

Harry had turned bright red when she had kissed his forehead in greeting and ruffled his hair after he’d entered her house with Cedric. Cedric had a fond look on his face as he’d stared at his mother and him.

“Come on darling, I’ll show you to your room.” Mrs. Diggory smiled warmly at Harry and put her arms around his shoulders.

Harry nodded and fell in step with the kind woman.

 

* * *

 

Harry knew it was too much to hope for that everything will be alright and he’ll be able to spend his holidays in peace. His suspicions turned out to be true right when Dumbledore came to Roger’s house and informed him, Mr. and Mrs. Davies and Roger that Sirius Black, a huge supporter of Voldemort had broken free from Azkaban.

 

Apparently, the Ministry and Dumbledore believed he might come after him because he was the reason Voldemort had vanished.

 

“He’ll be fine here, and I am sure Sirius is not entering Hogwarts, professor,” Rogers said to Dumbledore who nodded firmly at his student and patted Harry’s head before leaving.

 

* * *

 

Roger’s parents took Harry to Germany a week later via portkey. They ate at a very posh restaurant in magical part of Germany while Roger and Cedric were at Diagon Alley buying his term’s supplies. That didn’t really sit well with Harry. He didn’t want to take advantage of his friend or his friends parents, it was not their fault that another person was after him.

 

“You really are a sweet boy,” Mrs. Davies eyes softened as she heard Harry’s concerns. “But, you don’t need to worry, darling. Roger is your friend. He doesn’t care if he has to do shopping for you.” she grinned and Harry felt his tensed muscles uncoil in relief as he saw the honesty in the woman’s sea green eyes. Maybe not everyone saw him as a burden. “I can assure he doesn’t see it as a burden. He likes doing something for you, Harry. ”

 

“Exactly, and you, young man,” Mr. Davies smirked at Harry who ducked his head in embarrassment, “just need to enjoy your lunch and not worry about him or his boyfriend.”

 

Harry did and blushed furiously when they got him a box of macarons. They’d noticed how much he had enjoyed them with his tiramisu.

 

* * *

 

Harry didn’t know why the creepy thing in cloak affected him that badly, but the young man with jagged scars on his face assured him and Neville that they’ll be fine. For some reason, Harry saw no reason to distrust R. J. Lupin.

 

“It’s alright. Here, eat this,” Remus Lupin handed Harry and Neville, who was still rubbing circles on Harry’s back, some chocolate. “You’ll feel better.”

 

Neville explained to Harry what the Dementors were on the train ride to Hogwarts with Professor Lupin filling in the blanks when Neville wasn’t sure how to continue. Harry didn’t show outwardly how scared he was because he didn’t want to make Neville and professor Lupin more worried, so he nodded at them and continued to eat the sandwiches and chocolates professor Lupin kept on giving him at intervals.

 

Harry didn’t feel like sharing how empty and cold he’d felt when the cloaked entity had come near him. It had felt as if - he was dead. He never wanted to feel that way again. He’d felt enough despair and emptiness at his relatives place.

 

* * *

 

Harry smiled brightly when he heard that Hagrid would now teach Care of Magical Creatures and R J Lupin, the kind man who looked to be in his early thirties, who had saved him from the dementor will be the new DADA teacher.

 

Harry was happy that Lockhart would not be teaching them anything. In fact, the man won’t ever be returning to Hogwarts because teaching at Hogwarts had made him lose his creativity. As if.

Harry sniggered with his friends when Dumbledore told the student body Gilderoy will not be coming back.

 

Lockhart had been exactly like Ron’s sister, creepy and weird. Absolutely horrid. The stupid man had offered  him advice on how to be more famous and crap like that. It was a blessing the man had refused to come back this year. Harry was glad the man had decided not to come back, he hated him.

 

The way he had creepily tried to get close to him had not sit well with Harry in the slightest. After, he’d noticed the man’s fixation on him, he had started sitting at the very back of class, pretending to be stupid and dumb so the man would leave him alone. He had.

 

Neville and Susan had understood what he was doing since in tests Harry had performed brilliantly much to the shock of Lockhart. Harry was the one who had explained  the theory to them when they were unable to understand anything thanks to Lockhart.

 

Susan like many girls had been enamored with Lockhart too but then she had started noticing how weird he was around Harry. How he had grabbed Harry one time and made her friend pose with him for photographs. She’d realised then he was a loser and had joined Neville and Harry at the back benches. Neville plain loathed his existence.

 

* * *

 

Harry found that he liked Professor Lupin a lot and that he enjoyed the Defense classes very much now. His last two years hadn’t been that great of an example of what DADA should be like. Lockhart had been more interested in teaching them nonsense like why his favourite colour was lilac. Why should anyone care what the stupid man’s favourite color was?

 

Quirrell had been so far into his acting that he hadn’t been able to get words out properly to teach them anything.

 

* * *

 

Harry blinked in surprise when Malfoy strode towards him. Today was their first Hogsmeade trip and he didn’t think Malfoy wanted to go with him.

 

“Harry.” Draco greeted the messy-haired, green eyed, third year Hufflepuff  who had become friends with him even if his house’s reputation should have stopped him.

 

“Hello, Draco, what brings you here?” Harry asked his friend as he buttered another toast. He liked that he could eat food without any problems now, thanks to Madam Pomfrey’s care and Professor Snape’s potions. He had thanked both of them and had blinked when the matron had drawn him in for a hug immediately. Harry had noticed she had looked ready to cry before that.

 

_Oh, Harry. You are such a good boy. Poppy thought to herself as she hugged the boy to her chest. When she leaned back Harry was still looking at her with confusion. She just shook her head and patted his head. “It was nothing, Mr. Potter.”_

_“We are glad to help you.” Harry turned to the potions master who was standing beside Pomfrey looking at him with an indescribable expression on his face. “You shouldn’t have to thank anyone for this.”_

 

_Harry nodded and went back to his dormitory. He was going to tell Tom about their actions._

 

 

Draco looked around and thanked Merlin for Potter’s paranoia that no one was giving them even an ounce of their attention.

 

“Uh-” Harry put down his toast and gave Draco his full attention. Draco wanted to drown in a river. This was so difficult. He had never done anything like this. Merlin, his parents will kill him if they found what he’d done. “I would like to talk to you. In private. Is that okay?”

 

Harry tried to think of a reason Draco would want to talk to him in private but couldn’t think of anything. He knew Draco wouldn’t try to hurt him so he nodded and gestured at the empty space beside him.

 

“I’ll finish my breakfast, then we can talk.” Harry replied. “I hope that’s okay?” he inquired quietly.

 

Draco nodded and took out a paper crane and made it fly around him while Harry finished his breakfast. He really was glad for Potter’s wariness since not one Hufflepuff looked at him in a funny way.

 

After Harry was done eating, Harry informed his friends that he would join them later at Hogsmeade village. He told the two Draco wanted to talk to him so they should go on ahead. Susan and Neville promised to wait for him at Honeydukes and went with other students who were going out of the Great Hall for the outing.

 

Draco and Harry went inside an empty classroom and Harry was bewildered when Draco locked the room with two unknown spells. Harry really hoped it wasn’t a ploy to prank him.

 

“Harry?” Draco said in a hard voice and immediately Harry stiffened.

 

“What?” Harry looked warily at the blonde who sighed and sat down on an empty chair. “Merlin, they will kill me if they ever find out.”

 

Now, Harry was concerned and slowly walked to Draco and put a comforting hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Uh- what’s the matter?”

 

Draco looked up and clenched his hands into fists. No, he will do this. Harry deserved to be with Sirius Black if the man was innocent.

 

“There is something you should know about Sirius Black.”

 

Harry blinked and Draco started telling his friend what he’d learned from eavesdropping on his parents' conversation before the school had begun.

 

They knew Sirius Black had never been involved with Voldemort in any way or form. He wasn’t a Death Eater neither did he like Dark Arts nor was he a fan of Dark wizards. In fact, he had been Harry’s father’s best friend. They didn’t know why Peter was murdered by Sirius Black on the night Harry’s parents died.

 

Harry’s eyes widened in horror as he heard each word from Malfoy’s mouth.

 

_“As if Black was the supporter of the Dark Lord,” Lucius Malfoy snorted and threw the paper which was again filled with Black’s nonsense._

 

_“But, Dear, it’s said he killed thirteen muggles and also his former friend.” Narcissa said quietly from her chair. “I know we never got along but even I was surprised that he betrayed James Potter, the man he he loved even more than Regulus, his own brother.”_

 

_Lucius sneered and summoned an elf to get them tea and something to eat. “Sirius was not a Death Eater. I am ready to bet our whole fortune on the fact. Believe me, Narcissa, I know who the people were in Dark Lord’s inner circle. The only way the dark lord would have recruited Sirius would be if he was completely incompetent. Which he most certainly wasn’t.”_

 

_Narcissa hummed and took a sip of her tea which the elf had handed to her a minute ago. “Well, if you put it that way, it certainly makes sense.” She glanced at the window and sighed. “Whatever it may be, it’s still remarkable he broke free from Azkaban.”_

 

_Lucius nodded at his wife and picked up his tea and a cookie from the plate in front of him. “Indeed. But he didn’t use Dark arts taught by his so called master to get out of that hell hole. If that was the case, Rabastan, Rodolphus, his demented wife, your sister,” he gave Narcissa a pointed look, which only made the witch sigh in resignation, “would have broken out years ago. Rabastan and Rodolphus are not crazy like your sister. And so would have Dolohov. They were–” Lucius paused. “Are the most ruthless Death eaters along with Severus and I.”_

 

_He smiled smugly as he continued. “If they couldn’t do it, how could Sirius do it?  I can't believe people actually think he was the dark lord’s supporter.” He sneered at the gullibility of people. Especially the ones who knew him at school. How could they even think Black betrayed bloody Potter.  How could Lupin believe that his boyfriend had joined the dark lord._

 

_"Black would have rather jumped off from a cliff than hurt his precious James and Lily or their brat.”_

 

_Narcissa grimaced but nodded nonetheless. “Yes, I suppose you are right.” Even she knew how much James and Sirius had loved each other. Fleamont and Euphemia had even taken him in after he had run away from home because of aunt Walburga._

 

_Lucius glanced at his wife and pointed at the paper. “Believe me, he is not a death eater no matter the tripe Fudge is trying to feed the papers.” He heaved a sigh as he thought about Fudge, that man was so useless that he was still baffled by the fact that he was the minister. The idiot was so incompetent that it wasn’t even funny. Whatever happened that night, Sirius Black was definitely not at fault.”_

 

 

“Don’t believe everything the papers say, Harry. Sirius Black loved your father more than he loved his own brother, Regulus.” Draco’s eyes softened as he took in Harry’s tear filled eyes. “He would never hurt you, Harry. My mother and he weren’t close, but she and my father know Sirius Black would have died before hurting you or betraying your parents.”

 

Harry nodded numbly and flinched when Draco urged him to go to Professor Lupin. He didn’t know what he should do.

 

“He was a friend of your father and Sirius. A very good friend in fact.”

 

“Oh.” Harry said softly. So, professor Lupin knew his parents. But professor Lupin had never even hinted that he knew them.

 

Draco felt his heart clench as he saw Harry’s face. No, Harry was a good person and he didn’t deserve the shit that had happened to him. If he can help Harry in any way, he’ll do it. Harry had become his friend even though he shouldn’t have because of the prejudice present in the school. No, he will honour that friendship.

 

It was a miracle his parents hadn’t discovered him eavesdropping for so long on their conversation. He’d heard quite a lot about Harry’s parents and their friends that day when the papers had again gone off on a rant that Sirius Black was an unstable, lunatic, mass murderer. If this information helped Harry in any way then he was glad to give it. His parents knew he was a friend of Harry’s but they were indifferent to it. They still believed Voldemort would come back one way or the other.

 

But if Draco was being honest, he didn’t want that. He didn’t want Harry in danger.

 

“He and Sirius were together in school. They were going out at the time. He’ll help you, Harry.” Harry’s eyes widened even more when he heard that Lupin and Sirius Black were lovers. Draco smiled a little and urged him to seek out Lupin. “He will help you discover the truth, Harry. Just don’t tell him who told you all this. My family’s reputation isn’t good. But, remember this: Sirius Black is no friend of You Know Who.”

 

Harry thanked Malfoy and gave him a small smile before the Slytherin ran off to join his friends to Hogsmeade. Harry decided not to go to Hogsmeade that day. Susan and Neville had invited him, but after this he wanted to be alone. He will apologise to them later, he hoped they would understand. He walked to the Owlery and sent a small note with Hedwig to inform Neville and Susan that he would not be joining them. He had a headache.

 

* * *

 

Harry plucked out some grass and looked at the calm lake in front of him. What should he do with this information? He knew Malfoy wasn’t lying, he knew it. He trusted his friend and knew he wasn’t being pranked. Malfoy had looked very scared before he had told him anything. He was afraid of his parents finding out he had eavesdropped on their private conversation. No, Malfoy wasn’t lying.

 

* * *

 

Harry approached professor Lupin a week later and wasn’t surprised when the man asked if he could hug him. Harry allowed himself to be embraced by the man and wasn’t shocked in the least when he  did not let go for a while. He could sense the tremors going through Lupin. He knew Lupin was happy.

 

“Your father and Sirius were my friends Harry.” Remus Lupin smiled sadly as he patted Harry’s head who was sitting beside him. “They and Peter did so much for me that I couldn’t possibly ever repay any of them. The three were there for me at the time when I thought I was all alone in the world.”

 

“Why didn’t you talk to me?” Harry asked slowly. He had a suspicion as to why and if he was right then he knew professor Lupin was undoubtedly a good man.

 

“Headmaster and the staff had warned me of your distrust of strangers, Harry,” Remus smiled a little wistfully but his eyes softened as Harry put his hand on his. “I didn’t want to look as if I wanted to be near you because of your father.” Remus finished softly.

 

Harry nodded slowly in understanding then gave the sandy blonde haired man a questioning look. Remus didn’t need to be a legilimens to know what Harry was thinking. He gently placed his palm on Harry’s hand and shook his head. The child didn’t need to know he was a werewolf. At least not this instant.

 

“Another time, Harry. I’ll tell you later how and why they helped me.” He turned serious then. “But forget about that, it’s unimportant. Tell me what you wanted to talk about.”

 

Harry relayed everything that Draco had told him to Remus and when the man asked Harry how he came by this information Harry only shook his head in response. Harry didn’t want Draco to be in danger when he had risked everything to help him.

 

Remus didn’t pressure Harry to tell him anything but verified Draco’s story. 

 

He did tell Harry a new thing, though. That Sirius Black was his godfather and had also been the secret keeper of his parents house. He also told Harry some things Peter had screamed at Sirius before he was obliterated along with thirteen muggles.

“It all seems like a trap, doesn’t it?  Shouting that Sirius, your lover, my father’s best friend, betrayed my parents for the whole Street to hear? It’s almost like he wanted people to know that Sirius had done something bad.”

 

Professor Lupin looked dumbstruck as he heard Harry. Harry just gave Remus a sad smile and went back to his dormitory.

 

There was something bigger at work here. Sirius had clearly not betrayed his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the chapter was enjoyable. And thank you for reading !
> 
> Italics : Flashbacks 
> 
> Before anyone asks, Draco will not be developing any kind of feelings for Harry. Not in the slightest. He, Susan, Neville, Cedric and Roger are just Harry's friends. He is not going to pine after Harry, he only sees Harry as a friend.
> 
> I am a hardcore Tomarry shipper, it’s the only ship I love and the reason I even started writing HP fanfiction.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Later at night, Harry confided everything to Tom, who, to Harry's immense delight also agreed with his theories. Harry felt proud when Tom praised him.

 

_[“This Peter is suspicious, Harry. I don’t think Black had anything to do with your parents demise.”]_

 

Harry grinned to himself as he read Tom’s reply.

 

_[ “You are a very sharp boy, Harry. I am glad I got to know you. But you must exercise caution. Whoever did this, is no idiot. I don’t want you to get yourself in any kind of danger.”]_ Harry felt heat rise in his cheeks for some reason as he read Tom’s concern for him. _[“Promise me, Harry. You won’t do anything stupid.”]_

 

Harry smiled softly. How was it that a magical diary cared so much about him? “I promise Tom. I won’t do anything.”

 

_[“Good boy. Now you should sleep.”]_

 

Harry snickered but complied. He kissed the front of the diary again before placing it gently under his pillow and falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

Tom glanced at the still lake in front of him and sighed. It was so – dull here. There were no colours, no sounds, no air- no life here. It was as if someone had taken a transparent sepia brush and painted the whole Hogwarts with it.

 

“I really hope you don’t do anything stupid, Harry.” Tom ran a hand through his hair as he recalled what Harry had told him.

 

Tom wasn’t surprised at all that Harry had worked out that Sirius Black hadn’t betrayed his parents. Harry wasn’t simple minded or a fool. He was a bright, thirteen year old boy, who knew things even if he didn’t babble them out loud like some people were prone to.

 

But he was pleasantly surprised that a Malfoy had helped Harry. From the looks of it, this Draco must be Abraxas’s grandson. Abraxas had been pretty prejudiced in his school time but never to him. Whenever the blonde had talked to him, he’d been haughty. But never insulting. That was one of the reasons he had allowed Abraxas to become a member of the Knights of Walpurgis. The ones who had called him a mudblood, well, let’s just say there was a reason his Cruciatus Curse hurt a lot.

 

 

Tom looked warily around the desolate place where he was trapped by his own machinations and desire and let out another sigh. He crossed his arms and leaned back on the bark of the tree and wondered. He wondered when Harry would talk to him again. Talking to Harry never failed to make him – happy.

 

Happiness. An unfamiliar feeling which he had heard about but never felt himself. Until he'd started talking to Harry Potter.

 

Harry was so different from other people. Harry was one of a kind. He was genuinely nice and he actually cared, not pretended to care. He also didn’t trust easily and he hated people fawning over him because of what had happened to him.

 

Harry really was an enigma.

 

And, apparently, his Horcrux as well.

 

Tom looked at the still water of the lake and smiled. He couldn’t describe how happy he’d been that day when he had tried to leave the diary and had succeeded.

 

Because of Harry. _His Harry._

 

Harry was his horcrux. That’s why Harry wasn’t lethargic or felt drained of energy, even with continued exposure to his diary for years. He had sensed something in him when he had touched him that first time, something which was _him_. He’d felt his soul when he had caressed Harry’s forehead. That lightning bolt scar was no ordinary remnant of a curse failed.

 

Most importantly, horcrux or not, he liked Harry. Harry was a good person and he regretted his actions.

 

That’s what scared him the most.

 

He regretted killing Harry’s parents. He himself may not have committed the act, but it was him in a way who had robbed Harry of a happy childhood. He was Voldemort. Voldemort wasn’t some other entity, it was him.

 

He had never shed a tear in his life, ever, not even then. But after meeting Harry for the first time, he had wanted to. He hadn’t known anything about Harry being his horcrux until then, but he had still stopped the attacks on the school. ( He knew Callum wouldn’t care either way, though, maybe once he was free from his self made prison, he could free him. His friend didn’t deserve to live in an enclosed chamber. He should be out in open. )

 

But no matter how much he'd wanted to, he hadn’t touched Harry again. He’d wanted to, several times, but he hadn’t. He knew how many times he had wanted to leave the diary and just hold Harry in his arms at night and to keep him away from every bad thing in the world. But he hadn’t. He had taken out his anger on this desolate place. Throwing things and cursing people who had hurt him had helped him relieve some tension.

 

He couldn’t bring himself touch Harry again. Humans weren’t supposed to be horcruxes. That he was sure of.

 

That didn’t mean he hadn’t left the confines of the diary again. He had.

 

He had come out of the diary twice since that memorable first time. And both the instances had required him to leave the diary.

 

First, he had come out at Cedric’s house, second at Roger’s. There was no way in hell he would not check security of both the houses himself. He had tested the wards with his own magic to see if  they were good enough to keep his elder self’s supporters out. Harry had to be safe at the place he was living in.

 

He’d been pleasantly surprised to find they were. Harry really had good friends to take care of him.

 

Harry had been very happy to leave the filthy muggles house and had written to him excitedly about when and where he would be moving. Even if he hadn’t been able to see Harry’s face, he knew Harry must have been immensely happy to leave those wretched creatures filthy residence.

 

Tom frowned as he thought about his real self. Lord Voldemort.

 

That was another thing which worried him constantly.

 

He _really_   didn’t want Harry to be hurt by his elder self. He cant let that happen. He _won’t_ let that happen. If he had succeeded, which he was sure he must have, he should have at least seven horcruxes. Artifacts from each of the four founders must be one of them.

 

There was also a matter of having achieved an almost solid form without taking another life.

 

He had taken energy from Harry in the beginning and he’d been seriously baffled when Harry had not grown weak.

 

Since only one person had split his soul, Herpo, it was hypothesized in the texts that the horcruxes should be able to sense each other and even form a corporeal form if another was near. But since there was no empirical proof at the time, it was just a theory.

 

Well, the theory turned out to be right. He had gained exponential magic, life force and an almost physical body when Harry had cried in his diary after he’d told him what had happened to him in the orphanage. The care and love Harry had bestowed upon him, it never failed to send a spark of something in his soul.

After feeling cold and empty for so long, to have Harry’s pure affection - it was a blessing.

 

He had a few theories of his own now about horcruxes and how he’d been able to achieve an almost solid form. He had plenty of time to contemplate here after all.

 

After much pondering, he had reached a solid conclusion. Horcruxes could sense each other and it was possible they could come out of their vessel when another soul piece was present.

 

Most probable reason for his almost physical body was that Harry had literally shared something very personal with him. He was able to draw magic from his horcrux inside Harry, and the tears that had fallen from Harry's eyes had given him an almost solid body. If Phoenix tears could heal any wound, whose to say tears from a human horcrux couldn’t give the other horcrux an almost corporeal form. Magic worked in ways people couldn’t comprehend.

 

Tom uncrossed his arms and put his hands inside his trouser's pockets.

 

The fact was, he needed more information. Without it, he really couldn't do anything.

 

He had tried, he'd really given his best. Sadly, he had been unsuccessful in his endeavor.

 

He had tried to gather information on his own at Cedric’s house. He had tried to go outside the wards and had even succeeded. He had started feeling weak and- sad, though, the more distance he had put between himself and Harry.

 

Sadness, something which he had felt in his childhood and which he had squashed with his own hands. He'd discovered very quickly life was cruel.

 

After that, he just didn’t bother and only hoped for the best. He had to be positive and hope an opportunity will present itself in future. He had thought of finding his real self and merging with him but that plan had went down the drain once he'd realised he can’t be too far away from Harry.

 

"I just hope you don't end up in danger, Harry." Tom didn't think he had ever been this helpless.

 

* * *

 

Harry didn’t know what to think when he heard that Ron had been attacked by Sirius Black. Sirius was innocent, he hadn’t done anything to his parents. Why would he attack Ron?

He had sincerely apologized to Ron for the scare. He knew it wasn’t his fault but Sirius was allegedly after him according to everyone.

Ron had waved off his concerns, though, and had told him not to worry.

 

_“Hey, it’s alright, I am okay.” Ron smiled cheerfully at Harry whose tense shoulder relaxed a little. “I am still sorry.” Harry said with a sad smile._

_Ron’s eyes softened and he shook his head. “You have nothing to be sorry about, Harry. Nothing.”_

 

 

Harry discussed the attack with Professor Lupin and also shared with him why he thought Sirius must have done this.

Sirius must've thought Harry was in Gryffindor. ( He and Professor Lupin had come up with a theory that Sirius must have broken out of his prison because of Harry. Just not to off him. )

 

Remus thoughtfully tapped his chin before nodding. “Well, that does make stupid sort of sense.”

 

“Do you really believe me, sir?” Harry asked softly.

 

“Yes, Harry. But, we need proof.” Remus said tiredly to the kid who was as good as his. “These actions of my former lover will not endear him to anyone.”

 

Harry sighed as he heard the man and Hedwig hooted softly from his shoulders. Harry petted her head and she preened under his touch. Remus eye’s crinkled in amusement as he saw Harry and the owl. Harry really was a sweet child.

 

“So, Harry, do you want to practice today?”

 

Harry was startled out of his musings as he heard Remus’s voice. “Oh.” Harry looked at the winter sky which was clearly visible from the window of the room. He wondered if he was capable of conjuring anything right now. He shook his head. “No sir.”

 

His teacher/uncle/honorary godfather had been teaching him the Patronus charm for past two months since the fucking dementors seemed to have taken an interest in him.

 

Harry had run into them or more likely they had found him near Hagrid’s hut twice. Hagrid had not been amused in the least to see him shivering and covered in cold sweat on the ground.

 

Roger, Neville, Susan and Cedric had looked close to tears when they had seen their friend's unconscious form on the hospital bed, Madam Pomfrey hovering protectively around him.

 

Hagrid had reported the incidents to Dumbledore who had threatened to send the Dementors right back to Azkaban if they didn't stop going after Harry Potter. They were supposed to keep Harry safe not become a threat themselves.

The creatures did stop after the threat.

 

Harry knew, though, that it was better to be safe than sorry so he asked Professor Lupin to teach him a way to ward off the damned things.

 

Harry was proud he could produce a silver shield now.

 

Remus nodded and ruffled his hair. Harry gave him a bright smile and Remus tugged him to his side. Hedwig flew off to sit on a perch in the room so that Harry could rest. Harry closed his eyes and tried to put away the thoughts of fucking dementors and stupid godfathers who were doing stupid shit to get the wrong sort of attention.

 

* * *

 

It all came to a head, when near the end of term, a dog ( Sirius ) dragged Ron with his pet rat to the Whomping Willow. Harry saw it by accident since he had gone to meet Hagrid. He liked talking to Hagrid about dragons, occamies, unicorns, griffins, thestrals and other magical creatures.

 

Harry had debated on going to Remus or after the dog ( which had seemed very familiar to him) and had chosen Ron after informing Hagrid something was happening near the violent tree and he must tell only Professor Lupin everything he'd relayed to him. Hagrid had tried to stop him but Harry had run away. He had a feeling he knew that dog. It looked very similar to the one he had played with last summer.

 

Harry followed the trail Ron's dragged from and the dog had left behind and was hit by quite many branches of the violent tree. In the end Harry prevailed.

 

Harry found himself in a dusty room as he followed the tunnel. Not an empty room, but one filled with someone who everyone knew and still didn't.

 

A ragged man was pointing Ron’s wand at a frozen (stupefied) disgusting rat while Ron was sitting with a full body bind in the corner.

 

Sirius had lowered his wand as soon as he had seen him, but what he’d said had brought tears to the man’s eyes.

 

_“I know you didn’t do it. I know you aren’t responsible for my parent’s demise.”_

 

Sirius had slumped down as soon as he’d heard those words.

 

_Harry carefully picked up Ron’s wand and sent an apologetic glance at him. Ron seemed to want to nod but couldn’t._

_Harry placed a gentle hand on the man who was his godfather and before Harry knew, Sirius started crying hysterically. Harry carefully sat down beside him and rubbed gentle circles on the man's back. In the corner of his mind, Harry wondered what Tom would say if he knew he had gone after a suspicious looking dog all by himself. Harry smiled to himself. Tom would understand._

_When Harry saw Sirius had quietened, he squeezed the man’s hand and gave him a soft smile. “Are you alright now?”_

_Sirius nodded slowly and Harry beamed at him. “Good. Then we should go.”_

_Before they could get up, Remus entered the room and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Harry sitting with Sirius. His eyes went from Ron, who seemed to have accepted his state, to the disgusting rodent on the floor._

_Remus’s eyes widened in horror as he saw the repulsive creature._

_Harry wondered why that was._

 

* * *

 

 

Turns out Sirius Black was innocent after all. Remus unfroze Ron but let the binding and freezing spell remain on the creature on ground.

 

Sirius had seen Harry's photograph with Gilderoy Lockhart in Daily Prophet in Azkaban when Fudge had gone for inspection there last summer. Harry grimaced as he remembered the vile man  tricking him into one last year.

 

Sirius had had no intention of leaving the prison because he thought he deserved it, he deserved to be punished for trusting Peter with his friend’s lives. But after he saw Harry, he knew his godson will be in danger now that he is in Wizarding world. He then told Remus and Ron about spending the summer with Harry in his dog form.

 

“You made me feel, Harry. In those few days we were together. Thank you.” Sirius said to Harry with a tired grin.

 

Harry nodded and couldn’t help but think that made him look like he did at his parents wedding. Professor Lupin had shown him one photograph of the four of them, Remus, his mom, his dad and Sirius. The Azkaban had made Sirius gaunt and unhealthily pale, but he was still as handsome as before.

 

After that, Sirius decided to follow Harry to Hogwarts since he knew Harry will now be in danger. But there, he saw Ron with Peter’s animagus form and then he only wanted to punish the monster.

 

“You Know Who may have dealt the killing blow that killed your parents, Harry. But it’s this disgusting creature who really killed your parents.” Ron said with a snarl. Harry noticed Ron looked ready to strangle Wormtail to death. “If people like him are friends, people are better off without friends. He is a monster.”

 

* * *

 

 

Wormtail admitted everything to Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones later. Dumbledore had sent a message with his patronus to the two who had immediately come to Hogwarts. The two cleared Sirius of all charges, not even bothering with the fact that Sirius was an unregistered animagus.

 

“But, then, why didn't you say anything?  You never said anything in all these years.” Amelia Bones asked softly to the Black heir. “We were wrong, but I want to know why you never said a word for a whole decade. A trial should have happened regardless of what you may have done or not, that’s how law works but –”

 

Sirius let out a bitter chuckle. “I may as well have killed them by trusting this filthy creature and pleading them to change the Secret Keeper. I deserved to be punished for that.”

 

Dumbledore, Fudge and Amelia Bones had nothing to say after that.

 

Remus was sitting with his head in his hands with Harry by his side. The man didn’t have any tears left to shed.

 

Why? Why didn’t he ask Sirius? Why did he think Sirius had also betrayed him like he did Lily and James? In the end, to get Lily and James justice an innocent suffered.

 

Harry put a hand on Remus's shoulders and shook his head when Remus turned his tear streaked face to him. “We all make mistakes. You all got emotional because my parents died and forgot to see if the living were still alright. It happens. Don’t hate yourself for it. ” Harry leaned into Remus and closed his eyes. He didn't care if Remus was a werewolf.

 

Every person in the room flinched as they heard Harry. Hadn't that been the real reason Sirius got no trial? The Wizarding Community wanted to punish someone for Lily and James murder, since Voldemort had apparently died, and on Pettigrew's words they did. They punished Sirius even though he didn't do anything wrong and put him away without a trial. Sirius himself was mourning the loss of his friends and didn't say a thing since he felt guilty even when he had no reason to.

 

* * *

 

Before Wormtail could be shipped off to Azkaban, he escaped. Apparently, the auror from ministry had lifted the binding charm, forgetting he was dealing with a disgusting rat animagus.

 

Harry was angry, he was very angry. But that anger was overshadowed by another emotion, relief. He was relieved his godfather was now a free man.

 

When Sirius patted his head and asked him to come live with him, Harry couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

 

“I am your godfather, Harry. You are my ward. You don’t ever need to go back to Lily’s disgusting family.” Sirius wondered how someone like Harry’s relatives could even live with themselves after abusing his godson so much.

 

Harry didn’t even realise when he wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist and started crying in his chest.

 

Remus closed his eyes as he saw his lover and Harry embracing. They all should’ve trusted Sirius. He should’ve known. Why didn’t he question Sirius charges?

 

Dumbledore smiled self-deprecatingly when Remus said the same to him. “We are all humans in the end, Remus. We make mistakes. But, that doesn’t mean innocents should suffer. We are all at fault for what happened to Sirius.”

 

 

Dumbledore requested Harry to go back to his relatives house for a week.

 

“I am sure Sirius can stay with you for a week at your relatives place while Remus and the elves provided by Amelia Bones take care of cleaning your new home. But just for a week, go there first.”

 

Harry nodded and agreed. Sirius ruffled his hair and assured him in two week’s time he’ll have the house ready for him.

 

“I can handle a week with my aunt." He glanced at Remus then at Sirius. He smiled. "You two in the meanwhile need to talk.”

 

Remus and Sirius looked at each other finally, and Sirius wasn’t surprised when his former boyfriend gave him a sad smile.

 

They will be alright.

 

* * *

 

Harry’s friends hugged him and Neville, Cedric, Roger and Susan shed a few tears when they heard that Harry wouldn’t have to stay at his monstrous relative's place anymore.

Harry also heard from Neville, who'd heard some first year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws giggling  that  Ron and Percy had actually vomited after learning the truth about their pet. They now had a serious aversion to rats. Harry thought Ron must have had a delayed reaction since when he'd learned the truth he'd been too angry.   

 

Harry couldn’t understand why anyone would even care for them. All rodents should just die and choke. They were gross and disgusting. He’d been disgusted when he had seen them as one of the pets on the list for Hogwarts. Yikes, who’d want them? Why couldn't they have eagles, bunnies and dogs. If they were allowed cats, why not dogs?

 

He'd said the same to his friends too.

 

“Have to agree with Harry here, Weasley,” Draco said and smiled impishly at Ron. Hermione who was sitting beside Ron, continued to pat his back consolingly.  Why would you want a rat as a pet? They are nasty.”

 

Ron sighed. “You know what Malfoy,” he looked Draco in the eye and cracked a smile. “You are right. They are gross. That fucking thing is going to give me nightmares for a long time. I just know it.” Hermione sighed as she heard Ron, who had again buried his head between his knees. Percy had said something similar to Fred and George a day before as well.

_“Why are condors on verge of extinction? It should be fucking rats who should be hunted to extinction, not one should be left alive."  He pulled his hair in frustration and because the matter was so serious, Fred and George did not crack a joke.  
_

_"We'll do something about that, Perce, just you wait," Fred said seriously._

 

Harry snickered with Neville and Susan, happy to see Draco, Ron and Hermione getting along.

 

Draco and Harry had shared a hug too. And that was a new experience for both, since they hadn’t hugged before. Harry had smiled softly in Draco’s neck and had thanked Draco for everything.

"Thank you, for everything."

 

“It’s alright, Potter. Be happy with your godfather.” Draco said with his trademark, arrogant smirk. “I am glad everything worked out for you." His eyes softened as he spoke again.  "You got Remus Lupin and Sirius black. You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

 

Harry gave Draco a beaming smile and hugged him again, much to the blonde’s surprise.

 

* * *

 

Harry knew he shouldn’t find it amusing, but he ended up smiling when his aunt, uncle and cousin turned deathly pale as they saw the incredibly handsome brunette man standing with an equally good looking sandy blonde haired man. They recognized Sirius even though he looked nothing like the gaunt, ragged man he had been three weeks ago.

They’d seen him on the TV, Sirius had been a mass murderer after all a while back. The Ministry of Magic had informed the muggles of the new status of his godfather, so, his family knew that Sirius was innocent.

 

But, they weren’t stupid enough to think they will be spared from the wizard’s wrath. They knew he was his godfather, and they knew how they’d treated him all these years.

 

“Come on, Harry. We are going home.” Sirius beckoned Harry to him and Remus nodded at his lover and disapparated with Harry first. Sirius turned back to the three and his grey eyes hardened into steel.

 

“I want to kill you for treating him like a servant and abusing him for more than a decade. But, I won’t dirty my hands with the likes of you.” Sirius internally smirked as the three flinched. “He will be safe when he’ll be here for a short while, yes?”

 

The three nodded hurriedly and Sirius gave one last glare to them before disapparating to Grimmauld place too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics : Flashbacks 
> 
> Harry is going to stay at Grimmauld Place now, and we all know what that means, don't we ^^  
> Locket Horcrux is going to be introduced in the next chapter. 
> 
> As for Tom's theories about the horcruxes, they are just that, theories. Since he was the first horcrux, he is going by the information he knew at the time he split himself from the main soul. Voldemort discovers a lot about horcruxes on his travels, which will be revealed much later. But you can say Tom is pretty close. 
> 
> I really hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for reading !


	6. Chapter 6

 

Harry’s eyes widened as he looked at the house in front of him. Sirius’s house was very nice and it was pretty clear Sirius had renovated the whole thing. Sirius had told him it was a very ancient house but it didn’t look ancient at all, it looked as good as new.

 

Harry could just imagine his relatives beating him for having the privilege to live in such a luxurious place. The thought brought a smile to Harry’s face.

 

Remus saw the elation on his honorary godson’s face and his heart filled with warmth at seeing Harry so happy. It was nice to see Harry smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Sirius sighed as he looked at his house, the house he had run away from when he was just a few years older than Harry. It was — unrecognizable now. It looked too beautiful if he was being honest with himself. His house had never looked this good. Amelia’s elves and a reluctant Kreacher had done a fine job of painting it, cleaning it thoroughly and redecorating it. He and Remus had even purchased a few things for Harry as a surprise gift. Neither of them wanted Harry to have anything old.

 

This was Harry’s house as well now and Harry only deserved the best things. He hoped Harry would like the things he’d brought. He’d asked Neville, Susan, Cedric and Roger about what Harry liked and had accordingly purchased the items. He really hoped Harry would like his new room.

 

Sirius took a deep breath and finally turned the door knob and entered the house. The house which hadn’t been his home since his childhood. He took off his trench coat he had specifically worn for the intimidation factor and started walking in the direction of the lounge. He glanced at the clean walls around him and grinned. It was a miracle he had this house and the whole Black fortune ( which was a lot, he was actually the richest pureblood in Britain after Rodolphus Lestrange) after the drama his mother had caused when he’d run away. He had been sure that he would be disinherited but surprisingly that hadn’t been the case. He had been very shocked when he’d learned from Euphemia that his father hadn’t disowned him.  James’ mother had also told him that his father had inquired about his health and well-being every month without fail, until the day he died.

 

Sirius didn’t understand his father.        

 

Then again, if he really thought about it, his father’s actions shouldn’t have been that surprising. His father might have been cold and a blood supremacist but he wasn’t a monster like his mother.

 

His father must not have heeded his mother’s wishes to disown him, the woman had had no qualms in blasting him off that messed up tree.

 

There had been no love between Orion and Walburga. They had tolerated each other for their whole lives, they didn’t care about each other in the least.

 

Sirius shook his head to clear his mind. This wasn’t the time to reminisce. He increased his pace but stopped in his tracks when he saw Kreacher, thankfully, in clean clothes, wiping the dust from the window. Their eyes met and Kreacher bowed a little. Sirius nodded at him and continued on his way. He was glad Kreacher and he were getting along now.

 

 

_“I’ll treat you with respect and you will show the same courtesy to me and my family. Deal?” Sirius asked Kreacher, who nodded grumpily._

_“Kreacher will do as master Black asks.” Kreacher retorted with a resigned expression._

 

 

Kreacher may not have been happy about his new living conditions but Sirius had noticed that even if the elf didn’t like him, he did his job well after their talk. He started wearing clean clothes and actually got along with the helper elves as long as they didn’t touch the so called heirlooms of the noble house of Black.  ( Merlin, his family had collected a lot of rubbish over the years )

 

He had made Kreacher swear that he will never ever harm him, Harry, Remus or any friends of theirs in any way or form when he had first come to the house.  He had left no loophole when he had made Kreacher vow since he knew the elf hated him. Kreacher had always cared for his mother and Regulus beyond what was normal.

 

Regulus, little Reggie, his younger brother. Sirius tightened his hands into fists as he thought about Reggie. He will not cry. He’d cried enough on that first day. 

 

 

Tears had slid down his cheeks when he had looked at the door of his brother’s room after so many years. He had loved Regulus contrary to popular belief, they’d been good, and they’d been very loving and caring towards each other before Regulus had started listening to his foul mother. Reggie’s death had left a big hole in his heart. He blamed his mother for his baby brother’s demise.

 

 

Sirius felt a vicious sense of satisfaction go through him at the thought of his mother. He had silenced her portrait forever, something which had Kreacher bawling his eyes out when he had performed the charm. He had listened to her nonsense for more than a decade, had been beaten by her when he had refused to listen to her bullshit, but he will never put Harry through that. Harry had had enough abuse hurled at him from Lily’s relatives, the child didn’t need his mother’s vitriol on top of everything else.

 

 

He will never let the stupid woman say anything bad about Harry and Remus.

 

 

Sirius stopped as he reached the lounge and saw Harry and Remus sitting on the couch. His eyes softened as he took in Harry’s happy expression. He will do everything in his power to keep that smile on his godson’s face.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry noticed how hesitant Sirius was as he kissed his forehead before sending him off to his bedroom. But when his godfather saw he was okay with his touch, Sirius hugged him again.

 

Harry smiled sadly as he felt tears drop on his head. He knew Sirius and Remus loved him, it was blatantly clear how much they cared for him but they didn’t know how much he loved them for giving him a family, care, affection.

 

“Sirius,” Harry smiled softly as he looked up at the man who still had his arms around his waist. “Don’t cry anymore. You should go to bed too. You have to meet Miss Jones tomorrow, remember?”

 

Sirius sighed before nodding tiredly. His appointment with his mind healer at St Mungos was scheduled for the next day. Emily Jones had asked him to meet her tomorrow since she wanted to know how everything with Harry had gone. 

 

 

 “Yes, yes.” Harry gave him a bright smile and turned to Remus who had been watching the two of them with a very gentle expression on his face. “Good night Remus.”

 

“Good night, Harry.”

 

Sirius glanced at Remus who gave him a short nod. Sirius sighed. Yes, everything will work out in the end. The two men went to their respective rooms to rest for a while as well. They knew Kreacher will inform them when supper was ready.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry wrote that night in his diary and told Tom about his new bedroom and everything in it. Harry adored his room because it had floor to ceiling windows which Harry could open at any time to let the fresh air and sunlight in. Harry loved the feel of sun on his face. Sunlight and fresh air had been scarce when he was a child, spending his days away in a cupboard will make anyone hoard the light and breeze.

 

Harry gave the bed he was sitting on a glance and a fond grin came on his face. It was very nice, he patted it once and then went on to tell Tom about it.

 

His bed was large, soft and very comfortable. Harry knew these kinds of bed cost a lot. He’d seen them in Aunt Petunia’s magazine catalogues, the way she had sniffed at them just because she couldn’t afford them.

 

His room itself was done in shades of blue with white ceiling which gave the whole room a very soothing effect.  It looked beautiful, especially, during daytime, with sun pouring in from the windows.

 

And he even had a TV! His relatives had never let him watch the television. Now, he could see the movies he wanted without anyone smacking his head or pushing him down the stairs.

 

 

Harry’s eyes softened as he read Tom’s reply. Why did he care so much about his diary? Harry just couldn’t understand why he loved talking to Tom so much.

 

_[“I am glad for you, Harry. I hope you’ll be happy from now on.”]_

 

 

Harry again kissed his diary and put it under his pillow. He knew he wasn’t a twelve year old boy anymore but he just couldn’t stop this habit. He felt happy when he kissed his diary.

 

And he will continue to do so.

 

Very few things made him happy in his life, he wasn’t going to stop. If he wanted to kiss his diary, he bloody will.

 

* * *

 

 

Tom came out of the diary that night when he was sure Harry was asleep. He looked at the soon to be fourteen year old and his eyes softened as he saw the young teen on the bed.

 

Harry looked so peaceful, sleeping on the fluffy, white pillow with little tufts of air leaving his parted lips.

 

Tom knew he shouldn’t feel anything for Harry. He had destroyed the boy’s life, but he couldn’t help but feel affection for him.

 

Affection, care, love. Feelings which he had always despised and loathed with his very being.

 

Those same things threatened to overwhelm these days because of Harry.

 

 

Tom sat down beside Harry who snuggled more into the sheets. He grinned as he saw Harry furrowing his brows, then again relaxing. He looked around the room and once again it dawned on him how much time had passed.

 

 

Harry was right, though, his room really was beautiful. It seems Sirius, Remus and the house elves had outdone themselves.

 

Grimmauld Place was Orion’s house, and if he wasn’t wrong it must be his son’s now. Sirius Black must be Orion and that hag, Walburga’s eldest son. Tom grimaced as he recalled the girl from his school days.

 

God, he’d hated that bitch in school. Poor Orion. He’d crucioed her and her equally revolting friend, Druella when the two had tried to throw themselves at him. Tom shuddered in revulsion.

 

They were nothing but a nuisance.

 

Tom recalled their agonized screams when he had tortured them and grinned. Now, that had been fun. And very satisfying.

 

 

The two deserved every bit of pain he’d inflicted on them that day and more.

 

They had not heeded his wishes when he had told them very clearly that he wanted nothing to do with them. He’d been very polite in the beginning but when they had not stopped, his control had snapped.  They should have been clever and left him alone, they didn’t. They paid the price.

 

It’s not like the two could have told anyone about what he’d done either. He had obliviated both the girls after torturing them. He knew Cygnus had suspected something when he had seen their state, but he hadn’t a given a shit.

 

Cygnus Black had been a bitter, angry guy at school. He had hated his parents for setting up a betrothal for him with Druella Rosier of all people, everyone knew what kind of person Druella was.  There had been no difference between him and cattle and thus he had not cared in the least about what may or may not have happened to his so called fiancée or his cousin. Walburga’s favourite past time had been torturing little first years with jinxes.

 

Orion on the other hand, had just not cared for anyone or anything in the world. He’d been a good friend to him though, and that’s what mattered to Tom.

 

Why should he give a shit if Orion didn’t like others? Orion had never called him a mudblood, even when he was first year. He had never gotten on his nerves. Orion and Alphard had been nice, they’d been good friends, worthy members of Knights of Walpurgis.

 

He wondered if Alphard was alive, Orion certainly wasn’t. It would be nice to talk to a familiar face.

 

 

Tom again gave the room a once over before getting up. He knew this house was one of the safest places for Harry, but he still needed to do his job. He had to make sure Harry would be safe no matter where he was.

 

He disillusioned himself and went out of the room to check the security himself. He quickly found out with a homenum revelio that only Sirius, Remus and an elf were in the house beside Harry and that they were all asleep. He made a tour of the whole house and was again impressed with Sirius’s intuition. The place was heavily warded and he was sure the fidelius keeper was Sirius himself. 

 

 

Tom was about to go back to Harry’s room when he stopped dead in his tracks as he came across a glass cabinet in the lounge. A chill ran down his spine as he felt that familiar sensation.

 

This couldn’t be. This wasn’t possible.

 

He glared at the glass cabinet and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to blast the glass into  thousand pieces.

 

Something in there belonged to him. No. It didn’t belong to him. It was _him_. A part of his soul was here. Why? Why was his horcrrux here?

 

 

Tom waved a hand over himself and he was visible again. He controlled his emotions and carefully opened the glass cabinet. He gasped as he saw a thick, large, golden Locket with an ornate S carved onto it lying on a velvet blue cushion. The S was made up of emeralds.

 

Tom knew what it was. How could he not? It was his.

 

Salazar Slytherin’s Locket, a treasure of the founder’s. His heirloom.

 

So, he did find it after all.

 

This was his/Voldemort’s horcrux, he could hear the call of his soul inside it. He carefully picket the Locket up and a bright light filled the room as soon as his hand touched the metal of the golden Locket.

 

 

Next second, another male was standing beside him. It was him, in his mid-twenties.

 

The only difference between them was that the man who had come out of the Locket had longer hair, had few inches on him and his eyes were no longer silver grey, they were the colour of rich wine. He was also unhealthily pale. He was wearing black trousers and a white button down shirt.

 

Tom winced as those red orbs widened in horror as they realised who was standing in front of him.

 

“What’s the meaning of this? Why is my diary soul piece in front of me?” Locket Tom asked his younger self with narrowed eyes. The only way he could have formed a temporary corporeal body and come out of the locket was if another horcrux was near him.

 

Tom didn’t know how to answer his older, angrier self. He only knew one thing, he couldn’t let Harry come in contact with him, not until he’d talked to him at least. He carefully put the Locket back on the cushion in the cabinet and sealed it shut. The red eyed man disappeared immediately.

 

Tom closed his eyes as the whole cabinet rattled behind him, but as he put more distance between them, the less pull he felt towards it.

 

Tom quickly walked back to Harry’s bedroom and carefully opened the door so as to not awake the green eyed beauty. A wave of calm washed over him as he saw Harry sleeping with a smile on his face. He let out a sigh of relief at the picture. Harry was fine.

 

He slumped down on the corner of the bed and ran a hand through his hair and sighed again.

 

“Wonderful. Why the fuck is my horcrux in this house?”

 

Now, he has to convince the Locket horcrux of his feelings and hope he would help him protect Harry.  Maybe together they could find a way to get themselves real bodies.

 

* * *

 

A week later, Tom went through with his plan. He’d come out of the diary every day since that day to work out the logistics of his plan. He had to be very careful so that he wouldn’t be discovered by any of the residents of the house when he talked to the Locket.

 

Tom carefully closed the door behind him and then took out the Locket he’d wrapped up in a pillow cover. As soon as his hand touched the metal, a white blue light flooded the room and next second his elder self was standing in front of him.

 

His Locket self-looked ready to tear him a new one by the way those red eyes narrowed at him as soon as he saw it was Tom again. But before his long haired self could open his mouth, Tom gently placed a hand on his mouth and shook his head. The Locket glared at him with venom but he simply quirked a brow at him.

 

Something in those red eyes changed as he did that and Tom slowly pulled his hand back to himself. Somehow, he knew the Locket will not say anything now.

 

“What’s going on?” Locket asked in a deep, rich voice.

 

Tom glanced back at the door which he’d charmed before gesturing towards the empty bed in the room. The Locket looked at him warily before walking towards the bed. Tom noticed the differences between them then.

 

If one wouldn’t touch the Locket. they would think he was a real person just like Tom was.

 

But that wasn’t the case.

 

Tom himself wasn’t quite real but he could touch things. As for the Locket, it seemed he could too since he was sneering at the bed covers in his hand. Tom didn’t know why he was so angry. The bed covers weren’t bad. Even this unused room was well kept.

 

His Locket self also felt watery like to touch. He wondered if that was because he had literally taken energy from Harry himself and that’s why he was solid.

 

“Will you tell me what is going on now?” Locket asked, a condescending smirk playing on his lips. “Or will you just stand there like an idiot?”

 

Tom scowled as he was brought out of his reverie. “No need to get bitchy with me. This is important, all right. I can’t rush into it.”

 

Locket rolled his eyes and gave him a very fake smile. “Of course it is.”

 

Tom sighed. This will take a while. He was dealing with himself.

 

 

Tom told everything to the Locket, about Harry, his feelings for Harry, about Voldemort, about how he’d tried to leave Harry to gather information but hadn’t been able to.

 

At first the Locket didn’t believe him. The man could not believe that he had come to care for another so much,  for the boy who had allegedly killed him. Tom did notice though how those red orbs had widened in shock when he’d told him how Harry had kept on crying after he’d learned what had happened to Tom in the orphanage.

 

Tom then did the only thing he could’ve in the situation. He’d hugged his elder self and had hoped their souls would resonate and Locket would understand his feelings for Harry. He was getting desperate, he needed his soul piece on his side.

 

The long haired man put some distance between them as soon as he let go. He ran his fingers through his hair, and let out a few expletives, clenching his other hand into fist.

 

The Locket horcrux looked very vulnerable at the moment.

 

Tom wasn’t surprised in the least when the Locket asked to see Harry.

 

“I know you are telling the truth, and when I embraced you- I could feel– no–” Locket Tom closed his eyes as he again felt overwhelming affection for Harry in his heart, “I do feel for him but I need to see him. That’s the only way we can protect him.”

 

Tom looked warily at the Locket but after a moment nodded. “Fine, but I’ll hurt you if you even think about hurting him.”

 

Locket wanted to say he was more knowledgeable than the diary, and could thus defeat him without even using much strength but didn’t voice his thoughts. He was the diary, he felt the same affection for Harry as his younger self. He couldn’t possibly hurt him.

 

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

Locket looked at Harry and his heart thudded in his chest. He’d never felt anything remotely tender for anyone. He’d charmed people, manipulated them and laughed at them when they’d spilled his secrets to him. No one mattered to him. To him every other human was nothing more than a mere bug.

 

He’d never ever cared for anyone. Ever.

 

Then why was this boy different?

 

He had felt warmth seep into his veins when he had seen the diary’s memories. He’d felt faint after feeling that. He’d never felt anything like that in his life.

 

He slowly walked to Harry and for the first time in his life, he smiled genuinely from his heart.

 

“We’ll save you, Harry. Voldemort won’t touch you again. We’ll figure something out.”

 

He looked at the diary and nodded at his younger self who took him back to the cabinet.

 

* * *

 

 

The two horcruxes decided the best way to protect Harry was to have both of them beside him. The Locket told the diary how to cloak him and put him in Harry’s trunk so he would also be there with them at school. They knew Sirius didn’t give a rat’s ass about the antiques in this shitty place but Harry had written in the diary that Kreacher had tried to lift a golden Locket from the cabinet quite a few times. That’s why the Locket taught Tom a spell which would create a replica of the Locket so that no one would get suspicious once Harry goes back to Hogwarts.

 

_“What, are you in love with that locket, Kreacher? You can have it if you want.” Sirius said to his house elf. He didn’t care about some dumb trinket in this house. If Kreacher loved it so much, it was his. He could even keep the stupid thing with him in his room if he was that enamored with it._

 

_But to Sirius’s dismay, Kreacher just shook his head. “No, master Black. That’s not Kreacher’s. That’s that…”_

 

_Sirius sighed when Kreacher did not say anything else and continued to look morosely at the ground. The Black heir glanced at his lover who just shrugged. Remus didn’t know what was wrong with that stupid locket either._

 

_They’d both tried to lift the bloody thing, but it seemed it didn’t want to move from its place. They’d just left it there after a while._

 

_Sirius knew many things in this house were cursed, this must be one of them._

 

_“I wanted to try lifting it, Tom, but Sirius got so scared when I brought it up, and Kreacher looked as if he was about to die when I suggested lifting it. I didn’t bring the topic up again. They won’t even let me look at it, Tom."  Harry huffed as he wrote to Tom about his godfather and Kreacher’s over protectiveness.  "That’s mean.”  
_

 

 

Tom mentally thanked Sirius and Kreacher for their intuition. The Locket was a little—unhinged. It was clear as daylight that the more he had split his soul and delved into the dark arts, the more he had lost parts of himself he never should’ve. The Locket might just kiss Harry or something if Harry touched it. His Locket self always looked as if he was dying every time he told him about Harry, he always clenched his hands as if he was restraining himself from running to Harry’s room and kissing him senseless. He knew that feeling, he wanted to touch Harry too. But, the Locket was well-he was not well.

 

That was another thing which baffled him, he didn’t like being touched and that hadn’t changed even when he’d gotten older. He had never ever allowed anyone to touch him or touch another. He had always been above such things.

 

But Harry had broken that will of his too. Both his and the Locket’s.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry turned bright red when Remus kissed his forehead and gave him his birthday gift. Sirius and Remus had decided that they’ll have a big party tomorrow. They’d invited all of his friends and Harry couldn’t be happier about it. Harry had a great time yesterday at Neville’s house, he couldn’t wait for everyone to come to his house.

 

Today, though, was just for the four of them. Him, Sirius, Remus and Kreacher.

 

 

Harry’s eyes widened in delight when he saw the dishes and a large birthday cake Kreacher had made for him.

 

“Thank you, Kreacher, for your hard work.” Harry gave the elf a bright smile who looked startled for a minute before he started muttering under his breath.

 

 

Harry smiled to himself as he popped a macaron in his mouth. It was delicious as usual. He’d wanted to try making some himself but Kreacher had gotten very upset, so Harry hadn’t brought the topic up again.  Kreacher never let him cook anything, the elf started muttering about insults to his person if Harry even suggested it.

 

 

Harry shook his head fondly and glanced at his godfather who was sitting across him. His chest filled with warmth at seeing Remus laying a chaste kiss on Sirius’s cheek. Sirius turned a little red, then called for Kreacher to get more desserts and come quickly so they could cut the cake. Remus caught his eye and winked at him. Harry grinned back at Remus.

 

He was very happy here. He was glad Sirius and Remus had resolved their issues.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry again kissed his diary before sleeping and tried very hard to ignore how he’d felt when Tom had wished him Happy Birthday a while ago.

 

Why did Tom wishing him happy birthday made him feel so warm, so content, so - loved.

 

_[“Happy birthday, Harry”]  
_

 

_Harry had the insane urge to hide his face in his hands as he read Tom’s reply. He couldn’t explain why he was feeling so shy all of a sudden or why heat was crawling up his neck._

 

Harry couldn’t understand why his heart filled with warmth at those three simple words. Why did he feel so cherished and cared for? Why did he feel as if— Tom was real? That he cared for Harry as much as he did for him.

 

Harry bit his bottom lip as he caressed the yellowed pages of the diary.

 

There was just something in the way Tom had written those words, that Harry couldn’t help but think Tom cared for him too.

 

_[“Thank you”]_

 

Harry caressed his diary again before gently placing it beside him. He didn’t know why he did that, he’d never placed it anywhere but under his pillow but for some reason he wanted it by his side today. 

 

He was just so happy today.

 

 

Harry was once again unaware when two beautiful men caressed his head gently at night and promised to protect him from their elder self.

 

 

“I am surprised you even let me touch him,” Locket Tom commented as his younger self settled on the end of the bed. “Given how protective you are of him.”

 

 

Tom smiled to himself. Locket was right. “Well, today is his birthday and –” he glanced at the ruby eyed man who was standing beside him, his hands in his trouser pockets, watching Harry with a fond grin on his face. His eyes softened as he saw the affection present in his elder self’s eyes. “It’s because you care too.”

 

The long haired man let out a sigh as he heard that. “That is true.” Very true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics : Flashbacks
> 
> I can't wait for Harry to start his fourth year, it's going to be very interesting.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

 

Harry turned bright red when Roger and Cedric kissed his cheeks as they gave him his birthday gifts. He ducked his head in embarrassment when Draco, Ron and Hermione smiled smugly at him while Susan and Neville laughed beside him.

 

Harry didn’t know why Cedric and Roger enjoyed making him blush so much even after he’d grown up. He lifted his head and caught Remus and Sirius’s eyes who were standing near his birthday cake and gave them a wide grin. This was all thanks to them. He was able to have good time because he was at his home with his family who would do anything for him.

 

 

After Harry had cut the cake, others started talking amongst themselves and Harry went to the kitchen to see if Kreacher needed help with anything. Kreacher had begrudgingly allowed him in the kitchen that day since Harry had said this was what he wanted from him. Kreacher didn’t have the heart to deny him his birthday gift.

 

As Harry looked over the dishes, he wondered again how Draco was even here. He had been very surprised to see Draco standing with others at the door. He knew Draco’s family and Sirius didn’t get along and had been sure that Draco would not be allowed to come to his birthday party. He’d taken Sirius to a side to ask the same but Sirius hadn’t given him a clear answer. His godfather had just ruffled his hair and smiled kindly at him when he’d asked how he’d gotten him there.

 

_“He is here, isn’t that enough, Harry?” Sirius asked, an indescribable emotion shining in his eyes. “All your friends are.”_

_Harry blinked and Sirius laughed. “Forget about it, Harry. It’s not important.”_

 

_Harry grinned and nodded. Sirius was right, all of his friends were here with him and that was enough for him. He stood on his toes and kissed Sirius’s cheek._

 

_When he straightened, a laugh escaped him as he saw Sirius’s shocked expression._

 

 

Harry shook his head and filled the three bowls with the chocolate fudge he’d made. Sirius was right, he should just forget about it.

 

When all three bowls full, Harry picked the tray and made his way back. Susan and Roger wanted to try his cooking now, they didn’t want to wait till dinner like others. Harry himself wanted a taste of the dessert he’d put a lot of effort making in.

 

 

Sirius saw Harry laughing with his friends and couldn’t help but wonder how Harry turned out to be so good after the environment he grew up in. His gaze drifted to Narcissa’s son who was talking to the Weasley boy and Granger and winced as he recalled how he’d managed to get Draco here.

 

He knew he had been wrong, but he didn’t think it would feel like that to apologise to his victim. He’d felt terrible when he had spoken to Snape and Sirius didn’t know if he would have found the courage to do it if it wasn’t for Harry.

 

Remus had arranged a meeting between him and Severus when the question of how Draco would come to Grimmauld Place was brought up. Both he and Remus knew Snape was the only one who could do anything about it. Snape had turned into a spy before You Know Who’s downfall but he was still Lucius’s best friend. He was the only one who could bring Draco there.

 

Sirius knew he will never speak to Lucius. The blonde was a fucking death eater like that demented cousin of his who was rotting in Azkaban. There was no way in hell he will ever ask anything of Malfoy. Narcissa and he weren’t that close either, so he had no way to invite Draco to Harry’s birthday. He didn’t have any problems with Draco being at his home, the wards would have repelled anyone who meant harm to Harry anyway.

 

 

Sirius ran a hand through his hair as his other tightened around his wine glass. He was fully aware of what he’d done. He knew he and James had been extremely horrible to Snape when they were all at school. He’d felt his heart breaking when he’d heard about Harry hunting from his godson. That was karma. Harry paid the price for his and James’s heinous actions.

 

 

Sirius still didn’t know what Snape had seen his expression, but he’d nodded and had assured him that Draco will be present at Harry’s birthday. He’d kept his promise.

 

 

_“Severus, I am sorry. I know was an ass to you in our youth.” Sirius said quietly to his schoolmate. “James and I should have been expelled for what we did to you. I am very sorry.”_

 

_Snape’s brows rose at Sirius’s apology and he glanced at his former colleague who was standing beside Sirius, his expression not much different from that of Black’s. Severus didn’t think Black would ever apologise for his behaviour, even it was for getting his best friends son to Harry’s birthday. He and Remus had resolved their issues when Remus had been teaching but Severus didn’t think Black would do the same._

 

_What was even more astounding was that it was genuine. He was a legilimens, he knew Sirius wasn’t lying. He regretted what he’d done._

 

_“He’ll be there, Black.” Severus said after a minute. He wanted to sneer at the bewilderment on Sirius’s face but refrained. There was no point in being that petty._

 

_They hadn’t been innocent, and neither was he. He knew what he’d asked of the Dark Lord before the man had gone to the Potters._

 

_He was glad the child was safe. He hated himself for thinking badly of Harry. The boy didn’t deserve to be hated for his father’s actions. The child was neither like Lily or Potter. He was his own person, as he should be. Children aren’t shadows of their parents._

 

_“Don’t worry. I’ll bring Draco to your house myself.”_

 

_“Thank you,” Remus muttered softly._

 

_Snape nodded at both the men before disapparating back to Hogwarts._

 

Sirius gently placed his glass on the coffee table in front of him and shut his eyes tightly.

 

Harry hadn’t been amused when he’d learned what they’d done in their youth. His godson had looked ready to cry when they’d told him how they, the Marauders had bullied many students in their youth, especially the Slytherins. He and Remus didn’t hide anything, they’d told Harry the truth of how they were like.

 

Harry had looked creeped out when he’d learned what they’d done to Severus, who had been his mother’s friend.

 

 

_“Why did mum even go out with dad if he was so horrible?” Harry softly asked Remus. “Or did she also become like him? You said Professor Snape was her childhood friend and she married the man who wanted to—” Harry paused. His hands clenched into fists. “Threatening to take off a boy’s or a girl’s pants is disgusting. It’s not a laughing matter.”_

 

_Sirius and Remus flinched. They’d had been horrible in their school days._

 

_Remus took a deep breath, but answered his godson. Sirius didn’t look like he was in any condition to answer anyone._

 

_“He changed Harry. He realized he was wrong. Your mother and father did make mistakes, but they weren’t evil.” He looked in his godson’s eyes and smiled sadly. “They might’ve been arrogant but they weren’t monsters.”_

 

_Harry nodded slowly and Remus felt his chest tighten in emotion when he saw the sad smile on Harry’s face. “I know that, Remus,” he whispered softly. “But it just goes to show whether you are light or dark wizards, you can still be mean. Professor Snape is not without faults, he was a Death Eater. But I am glad he didn’t harass me after those two months in the first year.” Harry paused for a minute, and when he spoke his voice was too soft. “I don’t deserve to be hated for what father did to him. I am not James Potter or Lily Potter. I am Harry, just Harry.”_

 

_Sirius and Remus had nothing to say in response to that._

 

Sirius glanced at Harry who was showing Neville the encyclopedia about magical plants his father used to read. His eyes softened as he saw the delight on Harry’s face. Harry was happy to give his friend something he cherished. Neville looked elated to have the magical plants book in his hands.

 

Sirius felt his heart stop when Harry showed the leather bound book, _the album_ to Neville and Roger. The album he and Remus had given him. The album which contained photographs of James, Lily, him and Remus; of their time at Hogwarts and after.

 

Harry turned the page, a soft, sad smile on his face as he pointed out to a photograph in the album.

 

Sirius couldn’t put into words how relieved he and Remus had felt when Harry’s face had brightened when they’d given him pictures of their youth. They were afraid that Harry might have come to hate his own parents after learning what they were like.

 

And what had happened two days after that, Sirius knew he would rather end up back up in Azkaban than have Harry think that about him and Remus.

 

“ _They are my parents, Sirius, and I care for them,” Harry smiled sadly, “they gave birth to me, but I won’t worship them blindly.”_

 

_Sirius’s throat tightened as he heard that, but he stepped forward and hugged Harry nonetheless. Harry was so different from Lily and James, regardless of the fact that he looked like his best friend and had Lily’s eyes._

 

_Harry really was a good person and Sirius was proud he was his godson._

 

 

 

_Harry hesitatingly looked at Remus and Sirius, his gut clenching in worry and fear. Fear that he might be abandoned again if he said anything wrong. He didn’t know how to say this without sounding ungrateful._

 

_But he wasn’t ungrateful, he loved them, he really did. He cared a lot for Sirius and Remus. He could see that the two men loved him too. It was blatantly clear how much they cared for him._

 

_But was it because he reminded them of his parents, who were their friends ?  
_

 

 

_Harry resisted the urge to cry. He wasn’t his father or mother. He was his own person. He was Harry Potter, not James Potter or Lily Evans Potter. He wanted people to care for who he was not some boy who lived or a shadow of Lily and James._

 

 

_They—they wouldn’t abandon him because he said he didn’t agree with what his parents had done in their life._

 

_He didn’t want to be like them._

 

 

_Sirius felt something die inside him when Harry voiced out his fears. Remus didn’t even give Harry a chance to say anything else before he was pulling him in for a hug._

_“Never say that, Harry,” Remus whispered in soon to be fourteen year old’s hair. “We love you, only you.” Remus shut his eyes tightly but it didn’t stop the tears from sliding down his cheeks. “You are their son but you are your own person, Harry. You are not them. You will never be like them.”_

 

_Harry felt relived beyond measure from hearing those words. He hadn’t known how much this was eating him alive from the inside till then._

 

_“Harry.”_

 

_Harry leaned back from Remus’s embrace when he heard Sirius dead voice. He felt something tighten in his chest as he saw the agony on his godfather’s face._

 

_“You are—”Sirius didn’t know how he could convey to the child that he wasn’t some kind of gross replacement for his dead best friend. “You are precious to us, Harry.” He let tears slide down his cheek and gave Harry a soft smile. “I love you because you are you. It’s true you are their child but that’s not why we care for you. You are not James or Lily.” He opened his arms and relief flooded him when Harry came and hugged him. “You are not their replacement.” Sirius whispered. “No one can be a replacement for another person. You are only Harry Potter. Just my godson. That’s all. You are not bloody boy who lived or whatever rot the wizarding world calls you. You are just Harry.”_

 

_Harry choked back a sob but didn’t let go off Sirius._

 

 

Sirius snapped out of his musings when he felt Remus’s hand on his shoulder.

 

“Come on, dinner is ready.”

 

Sirius nodded and slowly rose from the couch to follow Remus and others.

 

 

“Did you have a good time?” Sirius asked Harry after everyone had left.

 

Harry gave Sirius and Remus a radiant smile and nodded. “Yes! Thank you for everything.”

 

Remus’s eyes softened as he saw the honesty shining in Harry’s eyes. “You never need to thank us, Harry, for anything.”

 

Harry scratched his cheek and grinned sheepishly. “Right, uh,” he gestured towards his bedroom, “I’ll just go then.”

 

Remus ruffled Harry’s hair as Sirius pinched his cheek. “Go, on. I know you want to write everything that happened today in that diary of yours.”

 

Harry blushed and Sirius and Remus laughed when Harry practically ran in the direction of his room.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry rubbed his eyes for a minute and let out a groan when the spectators around him whooped. It seemed Viktor Krum had again done something amazing and he had missed what it was.

 

He liked seeing Viktor Krum fly and couldn’t wait to try some of his moves with his friends on his Firebolt. He was sure Roger and Cedric would love to play with him on one of the weekends. He would have to ask Neville, Susan, Ron and Draco if they would like to join them too.

 

Harry glanced at the two men sitting on his right and grinned when he saw their expressions. It seemed Remus and Sirius were very impressed with Krum too. He was sure they were also hoping for Bulgaria to win like him.

 

Harry couldn’t help but think he was happy to be a wizard.

 

 

Harry bid his friends, Roger and Cedric goodbye as he grasped Sirius’s hand for side along apparition. He was a bit sad he wasn’t able to spend time with them but Sirius and Remus had to go to work that night so they had to leave immediately.

 

Harry had been quite surprised when Cedric and Roger had admitted they’d also been supporting Viktor like him. Ireland had played really well, but Viktor was too good. Bulgaria deserved to win just for that, and Harry was glad they did.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was enjoying his ice cream when Sirius dropped his glass of juice on the floor, startling Remus and Kreacher who was placing the breakfast on the table.

 

“Sirius— what?” Remus started but stopped mid-sentence when he saw his partner’s expression. What had Sirius read in that morning’s paper that had made him react like that?

 

“Has master Black finally lost his senses?” Kreacher muttered, vanishing the juice and cracked glass on the floor. “Master Black better go visit St Mungos if he isn’t well.”

 

“Sirius?” Harry asked worriedly, gently placing his bowl of ice cream on the table. “What’s the matter?” This wasn’t like Sirius, Sirius didn’t just drop things.

 

Sirius glanced at Harry for a full minute before sighing and passing the Daily Prophet to him and Remus. He sat down with his head in his hands.

 

No wonder he and Remus hadn’t realised anything was wrong since they’d gone straight to bed after completing the work the goblins had asked of them. Goblins wouldn’t tell them a thing. They don’t give a damn about wizarding wars.

 

“Oh.” Harry whispered softly after he finished reading the paper. It seems it was a good thing they’d left the World Cup early because Death Eaters, Voldemort’s supporters had attacked the camp mere two hours after their departure.

 

Harry felt his chest tighten, he hoped his friends were alright. He would have to send his patronus to them to make sure they were safe.

 

“Don’t worry, Harry,” Remus’s hard voice cut through Harry’s musings. He turned to the man and his eyes widened in shock when he saw the resolve in his guardian’s amber eyes. “I’ll teach you even more advanced magic, Harry. No one will harm you.”

 

“Remus–I–” Harry began but stopped when Kreacher let out a snort. He and Remus turned to the elf in unison, wondering why Kreacher would do that.

 

Sirius lifted his head to glance at his elf warily. What the hell was going through his elf’s mind now?

 

Kreacher felt the three human’s eyes on him and sighed. He wasn’t being mean.

 

“Kreacher doubts anyone can harm Master Harry while Master Black and his mate, Mister Lupin are with him.” He didn’t see how his words made Harry, Sirius and Remus stiffen. “Master Harry is completely safe in the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black and with the two adults.”

 

Sirius’s eyes widened at Kreacher’s words. He wondered for a minute if this was some doppelganger as the elf placed the last of their breakfast on the table.

 

Remus and Harry were too shocked to even utter a single world.

 

Kreacher scrunched his nose as he saw Harry’s lean, slender form. “You are still too thin, master Harry. Kreacher must feed you so you have your strength. You are a brave wizard, not many can produce a patronus at your age.” Kreacher turned and bowed a little in Sirius’s direction who looked bewildered by what was happening. “Kreacher will also do his best to keep Master Harry safe and away from harm. And healthy. ”

 

With that, Kreacher went away with a pop.

 

“Well _—_ ” Remus began, unable to understand how to proceed. He glanced at Harry who was trying very hard not to grin.  “He has really changed, hasn’t he?” Harry lifted his head to lock his gaze with Sirius who started laughing. “Yeah, he changed alright.”

 

Harry couldn’t help but feel loved and cared for. He was lucky to be surrounded by so many people who thought so much about him.  

 

* * *

 

 

As Remus had promised, he started teaching Harry advanced magic which included not only Defense against dark arts, but also few dark transfiguration and charms spells which weren’t completely dark but had been labelled as such by some prejudiced people in the ministry.

 

As far as Remus was concerned, Harry needed everything to protect himself, light or dark really didn’t matter at this point.  

 

Harry didn’t have lessons every day since both Remus and Sirius were quite busy with their jobs. Instead, the two studied every weekend for four hours. Harry practiced and read the books in the Black library on weekdays with Hedwig resting on his shoulder and Kreacher giving him treats.

 

Harry didn’t have much problem learning the spells, Remus taught really well and the books at his godfather’s house were very helpful. Not to mention the pointers he had gotten from Tom. Harry was very surprised to learn that Tom knew most of the spells Remus had suggested he learn.

 

Harry didn’t want to admit it but the way Tom explained the theory behind the spell casting, well, even Remus and Sirius couldn’t explain that well.

 

Harry felt bad for thinking that, but he just chalked it up to him being biased. He liked Tom very much, he isn’t going to lie to himself.

 

Harry couldn’t describe into words how happy, how warm he’d felt when he’d told Tom about his patronus. Tom had been at a loss for words for some reason when he’d told him his patronus was a swan. Tom’s reaction had been quite similar to Sirius and Remus. His guardians had gotten tears in their eyes when they’d seen him nuzzling the silver bird for the first time.

 

_“Swans are very gentle birds Harry—” Harry blushed at Tom’s words, “I am not even surprised you have a swan as your patronus. They can be very fierce too when the need arise. The animal suits you, de– Harry.”_

 

_“Thank you.” Harry wrote, a soft smile on his face._

 

Harry groaned into his pillow after he’d placed the diary under it. This was why he ended up blushing when talking to Tom. Why would a diary call him dear? The way Tom talked to him sometimes _—_ it was like he was his boyfriend or something.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry knew there was going to be a new Defense against dark arts teacher that year since Remus was staying with Sirius and both of them were ward makers for Gringotts. Dumbledore had to hire another teacher for teaching DADA.

 

Remus had wanted to leave his job at the bank after what had happened at the World Cup and take back the Defense position, but Dumbledore had assured his guardians that the man he had hired for the job was very capable of looking after the students.

 

Harry didn’t agree fully with his guardians or Dumbledore.

 

Professor Moody was a bit weird with his fake eye and jumpy attitude. He kept on glaring at some students as if they had personally offended him. Harry didn’t understand him if he was being honest.

 

But after a month of attending his classes, Harry decided to put the matter away from his mind. The man taught well and if the headmaster had hired him, he might not be so bad.

 

Ron, Susan and Draco had also told him the reasons for his paranoia. It was because he had caught too many dark witches and wizards.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry at first hadn’t known what the Triwizard Tournament was but after Susan and Neville explained to him, he realised why Roger was so upset when Cedric had said he will enter the championship. He snuck a glance at his two best friends and wasn’t surprised to see Roger frowning as Cedric tried to console him.

 

Harry hoped Cedric would be alright. He didn’t like seeing his two best friends suffer like this. Roger loved Cedric, of course he wouldn’t be happy if Cedric was in danger. If he, Harry, his friend, was so worried about him, then Roger’s fears and worries for Cedric would be a thousand times worse.

 

Harry hoped nothing bad would happen to Cedric or any other champion. Students from Beuxbatons and Durmstrang were as excited as Hogwarts students to enter.

Harry glanced at the Slytherin table and laughed when he saw Draco stuttering in front of Viktor Krum. Viktor looked as if he couldn’t decide whether to pat Draco’s head or grin at his shy behaviour.

 

* * *

 

Harry felt dread crawl up his spine as Dumbledore called his name. He hadn’t entered in this tournament. Why was his name being called? He wasn’t anywhere near the Goblet of fire. The thing gave him a creepy vibe and he had made sure to stay away from it.

 

Why was this happening to him? No matter what he did to stay away from spotlight, some or the other nonsense always happened to him.

 

Before Harry could say anything, his whole house stood up and started shouting at the staff table.

 

Ludo Bagman, Bartemius Crouch, Hogwarts teachers on the table, Igor Karkaroff and Maxime’s mouths opened in shock as they heard the students of the Hufflepuff house hurling obscenities at them. Some teachers even flinched when they heard the things which the students were saying to them.

 

“What bullshit is this? Harry didn’t do anything.”

 

“He doesn’t even like people fawning over him, he will never do something like that.”

 

“Your goblet is faulty, Harry will never cheat his way in. He is only fourteen tears old, damn it.”

 

Harry felt tears gather in his eyes as his housemates didn’t turn on him. He felt Roger’s hand on his shoulder and hesitantly turned to face him.  Harry couldn’t stop the tears from falling as he saw the understanding on Roger’s face. He should have known that his friends would never betray him.

 

“No, Harry.” Roger said gently as he wiped the tears from Harry’s cheeks. “You are not going to cry. You haven’t done anything that you need to feel guilty about.”

 

Harry gave Roger a shaky nod who gestured to Susan and Neville on Harry’s other side. Harry’s eyes widened a bit as he heard the things Susan and Neville were shouting at the teachers. He didn’t think his best friends had such a temper.

 

“See, they all care about you,” Harry turned back to Roger who caressed his head and smiled softly at him. “You are not alone.”

 

Roger pointed at the students from other houses and Harry felt some tension and worry bleed out of him as he saw the students from other houses pointing fingers at the staff table.

 

Roger’s friends from Ravenclaw, a blonde girl beside them who Harry had seen skipping in the hallways; Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, from Gryffindors,  and some Slytherins were also standing and shouting at Dumbledore and others.

 

“Oh please, Harry didn’t do shit. Is this a joke?” Draco snarled at the staff table. Theodore, beside him was spouting rude comments about the security of the bloody school where children weren’t even protected. Blaise and Daphne were nodding alongside him.

 

“He doesn’t even want to be known as the one who defeated the Dark Lord. You people really think he entered?” Theo shouted at Snape who was standing at the head of the Slytherin table, closest to him. The potion master looked proud but agitated at his house’s behaviour. “How stupid can you all be?

 

Snape wanted to tell Nott to shut his mouth and behave but couldn’t find the will to do it. Theodore and others weren’t wrong. Harry had clearly not entered the tournament, the boy just wasn’t the kind of person to do things like that.

 

“That’s disgusting, Harry didn’t do anything.” Ron and Hermione shouted in unison.

 

“The kid keeps to himself, why would he do something like this?” Fred bellowed as George shook his head beside him at their teacher’s stupidity. Honestly, only an idiot would think Harry had entered the tournament.

 

Dumbledore in that instant, felt extremely proud of his students. This was what he had wanted all this time. All house students united, standing together. But even he didn’t what to make of the events that had happened till now. He didn’t know why Harry’s name had come out of the Goblet of the fire. He couldn’t even understand how such a thing was possible.

 

He only knew one thing, Harry had nothing to do with it.

 

* * *

 

 

The three champions glanced at each other and without a word made their way back to the Great hall. Almost an hour had passed and not one teacher had bothered to show up and tell them what they were supposed to do now. Something was not right.

 

When Cedric learned what had happened, his face lost the gentle look it usually had.

 

“Are you all on drugs? Cedric said venomously, making Trelawney and Minerva who were closest to him flinch. They’d never heard the tall Hufflepuff speak in such a cold tone before.

 

“Harry clearly didn’t do anything. It’s clear someone is trying to frame him and hurt him.”

 

Cedric was soon joined by Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum.

 

“Ee doesn’t look like ee could do something like tat.” Fleur said with an angry expression. She had seen Harry Potter in school and she wasn’t stupid contrary to popular belief. The boy kept to his close knit of friends and was genuinely nice. He couldn’t possibly do this.

 

“I agree vith, Fleur. This is a trick. ” Viktor growled. “This tournament was supposed to be safe from such things. There should be an inquiry—”

 

The staff and Triwizard tournament sponsors were shocked to say the least. They couldn’t believe what they were hearing from the three champions' mouth.

 

Karkaroff and Maxime were at a loss for words. They knew Viktor and Fleur were best students in their school, but to see them actually defend Harry Potter was astounding.

 

Viktor and Fleur were livid, it was clear from their expressions they weren’t amused in the least with what had happened. With Cedric it made sense, the boy was Potter’s friend. But their own student’s behaviour filled the two with pride.

 

Pomona Sprout wanted to send Harry back to Sirius and Remus that instant. Something was very wrong— no.

 

Something very bad was about to happen to Harry. She had felt her heart break when Harry’s eyes had widened in horror and he had turned deathly pale when Albus had called his name. Someone was after him again. There was no doubt about that.

 

Harry hadn’t moved from his place beside Roger, Neville and Susan. Other students had sat down by now, but every student and teacher in the hall knew one thing for sure, Harry Potter had not placed his name in the goblet of fire.

 

Neville and Susan smiled reassuringly at Harry as Roger kissed his forehead and squeezed his shoulder. Harry glanced at his three friends and his housemates and clenched his hands into fists.

 

No, he wasn’t weak, he had nothing to be ashamed off. He hadn’t done anything wrong.

 

Harry rose from his seat and gave Roger, Neville and Susan a grateful look and made his way to the staff table where the headmaster was standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the chapter was interesting !
> 
> At first I wanted Harry to have an eagle as his patronus, but then I was like nope, he is too docile to have an eagle. Then I thought maybe a lamb or a baby deer. I didn't go with either of them because I'd already used baby deer in another story.
> 
> So, in the end I went with swan.


	8. Chapter 8

 

As Harry walked to the teacher’s table, he was filled with gratitude and warmth when no one said anything bad or mean to him. In fact, all students gave him his support.

 

“We know it’s not you, Potter. It’ll be alright.”

 

“We have your back, Harry. Don’t worry.”

 

 

Harry stood in front of Dumbledore with a hollow feeling in his stomach. Even though the words of his fellow students made Harry feel relieved, it didn’t stop him from feeling anger towards the person who was responsible for the evening’s events. His short nails dug into the palm of his flesh but he was oblivious to the pain he was causing himself, he didn’t even notice how cold he was or how sweaty his hands were.  He couldn’t find it in himself to care about anything at the moment.

 

Who had done this? Why had they done this? Who could possibly do something like this? How had they fooled the Goblet of fire? His friends’ assurance warmed him, but that still didn’t erase the fact that he was being dragged into another bad thing.

 

Why couldn’t people just let him be?

What had he ever done to anyone to deserve this kind of treatment?

 

“I didn’t do it, sir.” Harry said softly, finally lifting his head to meet the headmaster’s gaze. He didn’t know what he could say to the man except for that.

 

Dumbledore sighed and gave Harry a tired smile. “I know you didn’t, Harry, I know you didn’t. But we still need to talk, all of us.”

 

Harry gave a minute nod of his head to Dumbledore who reluctantly turned back to the students and asked the prefects, head boy and girl to take them back to their house dormitories.

 

The only people left in the great hall after fifteen minutes were Harry, Dumbledore, the Triwizard judges and sponsors, Ludo Bagman, Bartemius Crouch, Olympe Maxime, Igor Karkaroff, Hogwarts staff and the three champions.

 

Harry hesitantly glanced in the direction of his head of house, hoping to talk to his professor alone. Instead of catching professor Sprout’s eye, Harry met the concerned glances of Flitwick, Sinistra and Snape. ( Sprout was furiously whispering to something McGonagall and Pomfrey, a frown marring her features. ) The three professors nodded at him in reassurance, with Sinistra giving him a kind smile.

 

Harry felt his chest tighten and willed the tears that had gathered in his eyes to not fall. He didn’t think he could ever express into words how grateful he was for their support. He was glad they weren’t treating him with derision and scorn.  This wasn’t the first time he was being blamed for something that wasn’t his fault. He’d been blamed plenty when he was in elementary school. Sometimes he had escaped the punishments magically, other times he’d cried to himself in his cupboard, wondering if there was something really wrong with him like his relatives said.

 

“We need to call Sirius, right now.” Pomona said to McGonagall, who nodded and sent her patronus to Sirius Black. “He needs to know this has happened.”

 

Dumbledore and others teachers nodded in assent as they heard Pomona’s loud voice. Sirius was Harry’s godfather, he had every right to know what has happened to his godson.  Sirius and Remus were Harry’s guardians and they needed to be made aware of the situation.

 

 

 

 

Sirius screamed at Dumbledore and Hogwarts staff, much to the horror of everyone else present in the great hall. He point blank refused to let Harry participate in the Triwizard tournament, threatening to withdraw his godson from the school first thing in the morning.

 

Even though most of the teachers knew how Sirius was like, it didn’t stop them from grimacing and flinching when the Black lord yelled at them, blaming them entirely for the situation his godson was in.

 

Remus had to calm down his lover after Sirius had ripped the parchment which had Harry’s name written on it into shreds. He had stepped in when Sirius had looked ready to curse someone, it would have only made the situation worse.

Sirius always had a temper even when he was at school, the aggression he was showing now wasn’t the result of his confinement in Azkaban.

 

Sirius needed to understand, though that anger wasn’t going to help Harry in any way. 

 

 

Severus looked wearily at Sirius who was holding Harry to him as if he wouldn’t let him go in any condition. He couldn’t blame Sirius this time, he didn’t even want to. As much as it hurt him to admit it, Sirius was right this time. He may dislike Sirius but even he could see how much the man cared for Harry.

 

“He is not participating in that bloody tournament,” Sirius growled, unaware of how sparks flew from his wand. “People die in it! That’s the only reason someone put his name in that fucking goblet. They want him dead! You all know that.”

 

No one had any retort to that. Everyone knew who Harry was, and they all knew who wanted him dead.

 

Karkaroff grimaced as he recalled his dark mark acting strange, resisting the urge to touch the damned thing. Maybe Black wasn’t that off the mark. But could it really be the Dark Lord?

Igor shuddered inwardly. He sincerely hoped not. The dark lord did not take kindly to traitors and cowards. He knew what the man did to people who betrayed him in any way. Maybe he should talk to Snape one of these days.

 

“His magic will be ripped from him, or he’ll die if he doesn’t take part, Mr. Black.” Crouch Sr finally broke the silence which had descended upon the Great Hall. He looked at Sirius Black and Remus Lupin’s murderous expressions’ and sighed. He couldn’t fault Sirius for getting angry but Harry was in trouble either way. Being angry at him or the others won’t help Harry. They hadn’t planned this.

It was nice, though, the kid had such loving guardians.

 

“We can make sure he remains safe in another way, Mr. Black.”

 

It was decided then that all the champions could ask anyone for help once they knew what the three tasks entailed. The tournament was basically void because of Harry’s name coming out of the goblet but there was no other choice. This was the only way to keep Harry absolutely safe.

 

Neither Fleur nor did Viktor had any problems with Crouch’s decision. They weren’t willing to win the tournament at the cost of Harry’s life.

 

“We can figure things out together,” Cedric said softly, drawing Harry’s attention his way. “Right?”

 

Harry nodded slowly, “yes, yes.”

 

Cedric put a reassuring hand on Harry’s shoulder, telling him without words they’ll be alright. Harry gave Cedric a grateful smile. He couldn’t put into words how relieved he was for his friends’ support. He was glad his first and best friend wasn’t doubting him. 

 

Harry turned back to the judges and Dumbledore, wondering how to voice out his thoughts. They’d done this for him, just so that he could be safe. Cedric, Viktor and Fleur had entered the tournament willingly, knowing the risks, he hadn’t.

 

“I —thank you.” Harry muttered finally. He tried to smile but his facial muscles refused to obey. “For doing this for me.”

 

Olympe and Karkaroff simply nodded at Harry, not acquainted with the teen well enough to say anything else. Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman just smiled kindly at him.

 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Potter,” Ludo turned to Barty Crouch Sr and arched a brow. Crouch Sr sighed before stepping forward, “we’ll take every precaution, Mr. Potter to keep you and others safe.” He looked at Sirius and Remus before turning back to Harry. “You’ll be fine.”

 

With that, the two judges, Olympe and Karkaroff left. Fleur and Viktor squeezed Harry’s shoulder before leaving, assuring him that they weren’t upset or angry with how things have turned out.

 

 

Relief flooded Harry when he heard Sirius telling Dumbledore that he will be taking Harry back with him. He’d wanted some time with Sirius and Remus but he hadn’t thought he would be allowed to leave with them. Harry wanted to be with his guardians and at his home. He wanted to talk to Tom. He needed to feel safe.

Tom and his guardians made him feel safe.

 

“He needs some time to process this,” Remus said, his eyes rebuking no argument. “I am sure you can understand, Albus.”

 

Dumbledore nodded tiredly, “yes, yes. of course. He can leave with you and Sirius.” He sighed. “It will do Harry good to stay at home for a few days.”

 

Harry thanked his teachers and Dumbledore and hugged Sirius and Remus before leaving with Cedric to pack his belongings. He was glad he was going home for a few days.

 

* * *

 

“No.”

 

Rita looked at Harry in disbelief. “Excuse me? Did you just refuse an interview with me?”

 

Harry again glanced at his friend who was having his wand weighing ceremony with Ollivander, it seemed Cedric wasn’t done yet. He wondered what more could he do to stall the unpleasant woman in front of him. Fleur and Viktor had gone out for a while to talk in private and Harry knew very well why Rita had ambushed him now.

 

“Yes,” Harry turned back to Rita. He looked her straight in the eyes. “I don’t want to give any private interview. I didn’t enter, that’s it. I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

Rita’s eyes widened in shock for a minute before she controlled her expression and gave Harry a sickly, sweet smile. “Harry, sweetie, everyone needs to give—”

 

“No. They don’t.”

 

Harry, Rita and her assistant immediately turned to Viktor and Fleur who had come back inside the classroom. The two had taken one look at Harry’s uncomfortable expression and had realised the woman was harassing him.

 

Viktor and Fleur made their way towards Harry, shooting the young Hufflepuff a cheerful grin before turning to the blonde woman. Viktor was about to say something scathing to Rita but stopped when Dumbledore, Cedric, Karkaroff and Maxime joined them.

 

“What’s going on, Harry?” Cedric asked his friend, not liking the frown on Harry’s face.

 

Harry grimaced. “She wants a private interview. I don’t want to give one.”

 

Dumbledore who was well acquainted with Rita Skeeter and her ways knew it was time to intervene. Harry didn’t need her negativity in his life. “Miss Skeeter, I believe Harry said he didn’t want to talk.” He smiled and his blue eyes twinkled. “I think it’s only polite you leave him alone.”

 

Rita narrowed her eyes at the headmaster of Hogwarts. “He is a champion and it’s my job to interview all the champions.”

 

Viktor let out a snort at that. Everyone turned to the Bulgarian seeker who just shrugged. “We were free for a while,” he gave Rita a pointed look which made Rita blush in embarrassment. It seems Viktor and Fleur weren’t that oblivious. “She didn’t ask Fleur or I for an interview.”

 

Fleur nodded in assent. “Yes. She swooped down on Harry like a vulture as soon as Viktor and I excused ourselves. ” She gave Rita a wry grin. “We are not stupid.”

 

Maxime and Karkaroff were baffled by the chivalrous display of their champions. Maxime glanced at Dumbledore who seemed to be hiding a smile after hearing Fleur.

 

Karkaroff knew Viktor had no selfish motive to support the brat. Viktor was not a malicious person, he was a good man. He and Fleur were genuinely concerned for Harry, he could see that. He’d noticed their kind attitude towards the Potter boy at the day of the announcement of the champions too.

 

Never let it be said Igor Karkaroff didn’t know how to take advantage of a situation.

 

Igor knew if he threw in his lot with Viktor now, Harry Potter will remember that. Yes, it was for the best to be on Harry’s good side. If the Dark Lord returned and he was sure something was wrong since his mark had been getting darker since the beginning of the year. He’d tried to ignore the signs, but the fiasco at the World cup, Harry Potter’s name coming out of the goblet. He could not bury his head in sand and pretend everything was fine.

At least he can ask for asylum at Hogwarts if the Dark Lord came back.

 

Lord Voldemort did not forgive deserters and traitors. He was both. If the Dark Lord returned, he has to be prepared, he has to take measures now to save his own life.

 

 

“Well, Miss Skeeter. What do you have to say for yourself?” Igor asked gruffly. “Are you deliberately harassing the child when he has obviously not entered? You think it’s funny that someone is trying to kill him? You think its good material for gossip? A boy’s life is in danger and you think it’s a laughing matter?”

 

Rita was bewildered. What the hell was happening? Why were they all defending Harry?

 

“Yes, I’d like to hear an explanation for your behaviour as well, Rita. Why are you trying to get him alone?” Maxime asked, a hard glint in her eyes. The boy had been through too much already. It was enough. “He doesn’t need any more nonsense on his plate.”

 

Harry was honestly shocked to his core. He didn’t know why everyone was defending him so vehemently against this Skeeter character. He could understand Cedric glaring at the blonde woman and Dumbledore giving her a blatantly fake smile. Even Fleur and Krum’s reaction was expected, they were nice and he and Cedric got along well with them.

 

But Karkaroff and Maxime were also on his side? That was— unexpected but not undesirable.

 

Harry felt his chest tighten in emotion and sincerely hoped they weren’t on his side just to ask for some favours. Harry didn’t even know how he could even help anyone.

 

“I – I–” Rita was stunned, she was at a loss for words. What could she possibly say now?

 

Cedric put his arm around Harry and gently tugged him to his side. “You can either talk to all of us together, with all heads of school present or you can just leave.”

 

Rita narrowed her eyes at Cedric. “Watch it, Mr. Diggory.”

 

Cedric smirked. “I don’t have to watch shit, Miss. You were deliberately trying to get my friend alone because he is who he is. So, no. I will not watch it.” His gaze hardened. “You will not write your usual tripe about him.”

 

Dumbledore wanted to pat all the champions on the head. This, this was exactly what the tournament was all about. To be considerate of each other and respect the other school opponents.

 

Rita flinched and lowered her head. She was seething on the inside but couldn’t say anything now that everyone was so against her.

 

“You should just leave if you want to cause trouble, Rita. No one needs media crap on top of everything else happening.” Alastor Moody put in his two cents from the corner he was standing. “Get the fuck out if you just want to cause Potter more trouble.” He let out a snort. “I think we all know to what lengths the boy’s godfather can go to protect him. I am sure you don’t want Sirius Black to sue you for end number of charges.”

 

Rita who had never been in such a situation before in her whole life, quietly apologized to Harry with lowered eyes. She could clearly imagine what Sirius Black would do to her if she didn’t stop. She didn’t want any part of that.

 

Dumbledore, Karkaroff and Maxime nodded at Rita in approval for her apology before Barty Crouch Jr masquerading as Alastor Moody transformed the room so they could all sit and Rita could have her interviews.

 

Dumbledore and Barty Crouch Jr were astonished to see Rita actually asking relevant questions while her photographer friend only clicked two pictures of the four champions standing together. All four had refused individual shots.

 

Harry had just said he had not entered and he will do his best to survive.

 

Barty Crouch Jr who was watching the whole thing unfolding from the corner of the room didn’t know what in Merlin’s name was happening. He was shocked beyond belief by the things he was discovering. He couldn’t wait to tell his master about these unusual occurrences’.

 

Barty couldn’t understand what was it about Potter that made everyone want to protect him and wrap him in a blanket. And he was absolutely sure that the reason had nothing to do with the fact that Harry had defeated his master. Igor, the traitorous coward was also siding with him. He’d seen Snape treat Harry with kindness like other teachers when everyone knew how the boy’s father had bullied him in his school days.

 

Barty didn’t want to. He really really didn’t want to admit the truth to himself.

 

The problem was, he had already accepted the truth.

 

Harry was a good kid. He was a gentle, kind boy, nothing like his prat of a father or stupid mother. He may resemble them in looks, but he wasn’t anything like them. And the boy’s talent in Defense, in his class, it was astounding. ( His lord needed to know that immediately ) Harry Potter wasn’t a show off or a pretentious idiot, he was a good kid who smiled when he was praised and helped his friends when they weren’t able to get what was being taught in class.

 

Harry thanked all the professors and his fellow competitors for their support after the interview was done. Dumbledore, Igor and Maxime patted his head and clapped him on the shoulder while Fleur and Viktor just grinned fondly at him. Unbeknownst to Harry, Igor even felt guilty when Harry thanked him sincerely. Harry really was grateful to all of them.

 

Barty Jr grimaced inwardly, knowing he was the reason Harry was in this situation in the first place. He quickly buried the guilt though. Harry had to die by his master’s hand, it didn’t matter if he was a good kid. He was Lord Voldemort’s servant first and foremost. His master mattered to him the most, not Harry.

 

Cedric draped his arm around Harry’s shoulder and together the two went back to their friends in the great hall to tell them what had happened.

 

* * *

 

Rita Skeeter’s article about the Triwizard tournament was well received by everyone. It got high praise from students in Hogwarts and the wizarding community of Britain. Many readers were quite shocked by the article since most people knew that wasn’t how Rita worked.

 

Rita herself was genuinely surprised by the positive feedback she got. She actually felt ashamed when Amelia Bones herself gave her department a raise for such a brilliant piece on Triwizard tournament and the four champions. That day, for the first time in her life, Rita wondered to herself if she really was that horrible.

 

Rita knew what she was like, she knew she had never written a true article before in her life, not counting the first few of her career. She actually felt disgusted with herself for getting 50 galleon reward for her work.

 

That day she realized the gravity of what she’d done, of what she’d wanted to do to Harry.

 

How many people’s lives she had ruined with her false articles? She had destroyed people’s lives and relished in their misery.

 

Rita knew she wasn’t a good person, she was sure she could never be one.

 

But she could at least try and not be a nuisance to everyone. She resolved to try and tone down her lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
